


Some things are meant to be. These things take work.

by ughdotcom



Series: Some Things Take Work universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Logan, Also a bunch of them self harm, Also neglect i guess, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And two of them are adopted, Aro ace Deceit, Basically every tragic backstory you can think of is there, Bunch of other fandom cameos, Controlling Remus, Don't copy to another site, Emotional abuse but not on purpose, Everyone is Trans, Genderfluid Character, I have no self control so no, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Korean Logan, Latinex Roman, Multi, Pan Logan, READ THE TAGS SO YOU DON'T HAVE A PANIC ATTACK WHILE READING THIS, Remus is a bitch, Roman Damien and maybe Remy are the only cis main characters, Sorry for adding these tags NOW, Soulmates, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, You wanted white cis people?, ace Patton, but not until he has lived out being a plot point, but that doesn't excuse it, cheating mention but not any of them, haha he will get his just desserts tho, or at least the main charcaters, sorry cis people, sorry people who like nice stories that don't have a bunch of triggers, too bad, wicked the musical - Freeform, y'all already have rights let me have my trans characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Someone who’s writing appears on their skin. Everything one wrote on themself transferred to the other.Most everyone had a soulmate.Roman had been excited to meet his soulmate since he knew what soulmates were. As soon as he was 13 and the link was created he excitedly wrote on himself “HI!!!” and Logan Young answered.Logan had never wanted a soulmate. At first. And then Roman’s handwriting appeared on him. Large, happy, excited even letters. So he responded. “Hello. My name on my birth certificate is Mai Young, but you must call me Logan.” as an afterthought he added “I’m a boy” And Roman responded “you didn’t need to tell me your deadname! That’s not your name!” and Logan fell in love instantly.Patton had been so excited to have a soulmate, but then someone else was on his arm. He must have been a fluke. So he ignored it. He asked someone once if injuries showed up over the soulmate bond. It didn’t. That was the reason for the scars on his arms and legs.Virgil didn’t want a soulmate. So he just let them be. Logan and Roman were happy enough. He wouldn’t end their happiness for his. Luckily pain didn’t show up over soulbonds.





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil Sanders was 17, in high school, gay, Remy’s cousin, and the school’s resident emo.

 

Roman Flores was 17, in high school but worked 2 jobs, gay, and a theater nerd.

 

Logan Young was 17, taking a college course online, pansexual, and would be the smartest in his grade if he had stayed in high school.

 

Patton Watson was 17, in high school, demiromantic asexual, and was thought of as the dad friend, if he had friends.

 

Remy Sanders was 20, in college, pan, Virgil's cousin, and was a gay stereotype.

 

Emile Picani was 20, in college, bisexual, Damien’s brother, and was studying to become a therapist.

 

Damien Picani was 13, in middle school, aromantic asexual, Emile’s brother, and was a pathological liar.

 

This is the story of soulmates who found each other, and a boy who finally got a pet snake.

* * *

If you asked Virgil Sanders what his favorite thing to do was he would have said being back in his old town, fucker. That is a quote. If you asked Roman Flores was his favorite thing to do was he would say theater, in a grandiose voice that made his boyfriend snort. If you asked Logan Young he would have said math and science, but it was really hanging out with his boyfriend. If you asked Patton Watson he would say making new friends and volunteering at the animal shelter in his old town.

 

Virgil Sanders was currently sitting the principal’s office at his new school waiting for the guide to show him and the _other_ new kid around. The _other_ new kid was sitting across from him, dressed in pastel colors and _smiling_ . Who smiles at school? Then again, who has a sweater tied around their shoulders? You put that on you waist, _heathen_ . Was that their guide walking in? If so, _damn_ he was hot.

 

Patton Watson was sitting across from an emo kid who was scowling at him. He wanted to be that emo kid’s friend, especially because Patton wasn’t sure the kid _knew_ he was scowling at him. Was that their guide walking in?

 

“Hello!” the boy said. “I am Roman Flores!” a similar thought rang through both Virgil and Patton’s heads as Roman spoke. _Fuck_.

 

To know why you will need some context.

 

Everyone has a soulmate. Someone who’s writing appears on their skin. Everything one wrote on themself transferred to the other.

 

 _Most everyone_ had a soulmate.

 

Roman had been excited to meet his soulmate since he knew what soulmates were. As soon as he was 13 and the link was created he excitedly wrote on himself “HI!!!” and Logan Young answered.

 

Logan had never wanted a soulmate. At first. And then Roman’s handwriting appeared on him. Large, happy, excited even letters. So he responded. “Hello. My name on my birth certificate is Mai Young, but you  ~~may~~ must call me Logan.” as an afterthought he added “I’m a boy” And Roman responded “you didn’t need to tell me your deadname! That’s not your name!” and Logan fell in love instantly.

 

Patton had been so excited to have a soulmate, but then someone else was on his arm. He must have been a fluke. So he ignored it. He asked someone once if injuries showed up over the soulmate bond. It didn’t. That was the reason for the scars on his arms and legs.

 

Virgil didn’t want a soulmate. So he just let them be. Logan and Roman were happy enough. He wouldn’t end their happiness for his. Luckily pain didn’t show up over soulbonds.

 

So now you understand why Patton and Virgil were so upset to see Roman.

 

Luckily Roman didn’t catch their distress. “Come now!” They followed him reluctantly.

 

“This is the gym, where we do exercise and other such tortures, this is the cafeteria, where we bring food or eat slop, this is the theater, where the art happens…” they drifted upstairs, and Roman casually drifted into... spanish? “ _y este es el biblioteca, a mi novio le encantaría si no toma los corsos universitarios de líne, tiendo a evitarlo excepto por los libros de Shakespeare._ ” Virgil raised his hand ironically.

 

“Yo, dumbass.”

 

“Yes, Panic! At the Everywhere?”

 

“You slipped into spanish.”

 

Roman grew bright red. “Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. My boyfriend does the same with korean.”

 

“Who's your boyfriend?” Patton said, as casually as he could, seeing how he was screaming inside. Maybe it wasn’t _that_ Roman.

 

“Logan Young. A genius.”

 

And it was that Roman. Since when had life been fair to Patton?

 

“And he’s calling me!” Roman’s face lit up. “Hey babe. The rules say I have to put you on speaker. … Thanks.”

 

“Roman! 나는 A를 얻었다! 꿀! 나는 수업에서 최고였다! 세상에!”

 

“English?”

 

“I got an A! And I’m the best in the class!”

 

“Babe, good job!”

 

“What are you doing right now, Roman?” Logan regained his composure.

 

“Showing some new kids around the school. Say hi, new kids.”

 

Logan sighed “You didn’t bother to learn their names? Hello, new kids. What are your names.”

 

Patton happily said “Patton Watson!”

 

“Virgil Sanders.”

 

“Are you by any chance related to a Remy Sanders?”

 

“Yeah, he’s my cousin.”

 

“He and his boyfriend Emile Picani are in my class.”

 

“Significant other.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Emile’s gender fluid. Significant other.”

 

“Yes, but he is identifying as male today. However, I see why you would correct me, so I thank you.”

 

“You talk like a robot, Specs.” Roman groaned.

 

“And you talk like a Shakespeare play mixed with Hamilton, so you shouldn’t be talking.” Even Patton and Virgil who had never met the boy had the mental image of his pushing his glasses up his nose as he spoke.

 

“And you messed with your glasses as you spoke, so I stand my point.”

 

Logan’s voice grew exasperated. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“I don’t know!” Roman sighed. “I have to get on with the tour now, babe.”

 

“Goodbye, 사랑해.”

 

“ _Te quiero también_.” Roman hung up. “On with the tour!”

* * *

“Hi.” tentative new words were written in Roman and Logan’s arms.

 

“Logan?”

 

“You have a 3rd soulmate… who was too afraid to talk before now. I feel like an idiot. I’ll go.”

 

Patton tugged down his sleeve and ignored the writing responding.

* * *

 

“No, come back!” Roman scrawled, but the person didn’t respond. “Logan?”

 

“Excuse me, what the fuck?” Logan wrote as the words were scrubbed away, as if someone was cleaning them off. He then wrote quickly in korean letters: “뭐? 도대체 뭐야? 실례합니다.”

 

“English.”

 

“I said what the hell, Roman.”

 

“Ok, love.”

 

“But seriously, what the hell.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil had always wondered what it would be like in a world without soulmates. Where you could choose your partner, where love wasn’t specified. Would people wonder what life would be like if they had soulmates? No, they couldn’t have possibly thought of the idea.

 

This was the main plot to his fanfictions -- alternate universe - no soulmates. He was writing a Maze Runner AU with his online friend Deceit for a while.  _ French Fries and Milkshakes _ , a high school AU,  _ and _ a no soulmates AU. It was turning out to be great!

 

He wished soulmates didn’t exist. He could date who he wanted. But people might hate different things. It was custom to respect people’s soulmates, but what if people hated people for who they loved? No, that was ridiculous. Who could ever hate him for being gay, or Deceit for being aro ace? It was just them! They couldn’t control it!

 

“It’s late, V.” His dad stuck his head into his room. “Off the computer.” Virgil sighed. “You can keep listening to music, but not anything that will give you anxiety.”

 

“Thanks Dad.” He could keep listening to the holy emo trinity, but he was pretty sure that’s what he meant by music that would give him anxiety, although it didn’t.

 

He turned on Dear Evan Hansen.

 

And texted Remy.

 

Virgil: Rem?

Remy: ???

Virgil: I met my soulmate

Remy: thought you didn’t have one….?????????

Virgil: I do

Virgil: 2

Virgil: or maybe 3

 

He looked at the strange words on his arm, the new ones.

 

Remy: that’s great!

Remy: get your touch starved self out there and get some dick

Virgil: DUDE

Virgil: also…

Virgil: they kinda…

Remy: ?

Virgil: ……...don’t know I exist?????.....

Remy: holy fuck dude.

Remy: WTF

Virgil: THEY HAVE EACH OTHER

Remy: tell them

Virgil: what if they hate me?

Remy: what if they don’t?

Virgil: they will

Remy: no they won't

Remy: but don’t do anything you’re not comfortable doing.

Virgil: thx man

Remy: np v

Remy: love ya

Virgil: love you too

Virgil silenced his phone and lay down, mouthing the words. “ _ I've learned to slam on the brake before I even turn the key; before I make the mistake; before I lead with the worst of me _ ” god why was that so relatable. He joked about being Jared, but Virgil was Evan: a mess. An anxious mess. His mind drifted away: what is up with the a/an thing.

Slowly he drifted to sleep.

When he awoke, “Disappear” was playing. Virgil would never tell anyone how much this song meant to him when he was… going through harder times. It was on his “Don’t commit suicide” playlist.

He got dressed quickly (a MCR tee and black skinny jeans), brushed his teeth, and walked down to find his dad waiting with breakfast. “Hey dad.”

“I saw you fell asleep with your headphones on.”

“Yeah. Good thing my phone was charging.”

“Yep.” Thomas smiled at his son and handed him the plate of toast and eggs. “What were you listening to?”

“Dear Evan Hansen.” Thomas smiled, as he always did when Virgil mentioned musicals. Although Thomas loved his son, he missed the days when he was younger and would dance around the house to whatever musical Thomas was playing.

Although Thomas had been happy when he deemed Virgil old enough to listen to Dear Evan Hansen, a decision influenced by Hamilton’s debut, and the swearing and sex in that. Virgil would forever complain that he could have listened to DEH before 15, but Thomas would always shake his head.

“Cool. You should invite some friends over and see if you can sing together, especially ‘Disappear’. You like that one, right?”

“Yeah, dad. But i don’t have friends, remember.” he strayed away from the depressing aspect of that sentence with a humorous tone to his voice, but Thomas caught it.

“Virge…”

“Remy and Emile are enough, dad.” Virgil grabbed his backpack and darted out the door to go to school.

* * *

Logan was still technically enrolled in the high school, although he wasn’t on any class registers. He dicided to go for a day, to talk with his boyfriend about whoever had written on their arms.

“Lo!” Roman hugged his boyfriend tightly. “How are you?”

Logan smoothed his hair and his clothes. “Satisfactory. You?”

“Gay. And gayer now that you’re here.” Roman winked at him, and Logan sighed. “I suppose we should talk about what happened.”

“Please don’t phrase it that way, 연인.” Logan said. “But yes. We have another soulmate.”

“We have another soulmate. Who hasn’t talked to us in the 5 years they’ve been our soulmate.”

“I’m sure they had their reasons.”

“But five years, Lo! Babe, why?”

“I am not them, Ro.” Logan’s voice was sweet to calm Roman. “I do not know why. But we could ask them. We could figure out and ask them. Do you have a pen?”

* * *

  
  


Virgil, standing on the other side of a nearby tree heard their conversation and rolled up his sleeve as Roman answered “yes.”

“Hello? Is anyone there? By anyone I mean new soulmate. We’d like to know you. We won’t hurt you.”

New letters appeared. “Hi.”

“Hello, I am Logan, and the other is Roman. Why have you not contacted us before?”

“Why would you want me? All I do is hurt people.”

“Of course we would want you!” this one was scrawled in red, Roman.

“Not once you got to know me. I’m broken.” Virgil felt so sorry for whoever this was. They couldn’t be broken. He was the broken one out of the soulmates.

“How?” “How!”

“I’m demiromantic.”

“So?”

“You want someone who can love you from the beginning.”

“If it takes time we will wait! We would never not want you! What is your name so that we might get to know you better?”

The words were scrawled slowly and sadly, like the person didn’t want to say them. “Patton. Patton Watson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read French Fries and Milkshakes I'm actually writing it, although it's on hiatus over the summer.
> 
> If you want me to make the "don't commit sucide" playlist on spotify I will, but you're going to have to suggest songs below because all I can think of is "Disappear"
> 
> After some googling I have created a playlist titled "don't commit suicide" on spotify, by either Afton or a bunch of random letters. Should be public.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is not only about those boys. We have other characters. Namely Remy Sanders and Emile and Damien Picani.

 

Damien checked his phone before he went downstairs for breakfast.

 

Anxiety: I hate my soulmates why did they have to exist

Deceit: dude

Deceit: just talk to them

Deceit: you said they accepted Patton quickly

Anxiety: but he had a reason other than severe anxiety

Deceit: mental illness is no joke

Anxiety: you’re 13

Deceit: and I have anxiety and depression too. I’m just repeating what my therapist said.

Anxiety: thx kid

Deceit: I will figure out where you live and slit your throat if you call me kid again

Anxiety: like you could reach

Deceit: I have stilts. Here I come, motherfucker

Anxiety: lol

Anxiety: gtg

Deceit: bye

 

Damien ran downstairs, where his older sibling Emile sat at the table. “Em!” He ran and hugged his brother (currently).

 

“Dee!”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“To take you for a spin in my new car. Also because Remy kicked me out of the dorm because his cousin is coming to cope with problems, so I have to stay somewhere.”

 

“Cool! Well, not the you getting kicked out.” Goddamnit could he not think over anything he said? But Emile just grinned.

 

“Yep. Rem and his cousin are coming too, so just a warning.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” It was not. And it was. Take your pick.

 

Damien was confused by Remy. He had never met a boy so… femme. Although Remy brought him coffee, so he couldn’t object all the way. Mom and dad  _ never _ let him have coffee.

 

And Remy’s cousin… really cool, if not confusing. They picked him up from where he was conversing with a boy dressed in all pastel colors. Damien, who had his window down, caught some of the conversation.

 

“Pat, I’m sure they’ll love you.”

 

“That’s the problem!”

 

“Platonically. It’s ok. And yes, we can meet at my house to study. Here’s my number.” Virgil handed the boy, Pat?, his number and hopped in the car. Remy twisted around to face him.

 

“Ooh, cute boy?”

 

“Pat’s demi and has soulmates, Rem.” Virgil sighed before buckling his seatbelt. As Remy turned around to face Emile, Damien leaned over to Virgil.

 

“Is Pat’s full name by any chance Patton?”

 

“Um… yeah. How did you know that?”

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Damien, known as Deceit to my online friends. I have a suspicion you might be Anxiety.”

 

Virgil grinned. “Yeah. Nice to finally meet you. Please don’t stab me.”

 

“I won’t.” Damien said with an ambiguous wink. “I like your hair. It’s pinker than I thought.”

 

“It’s pinker than I thought too. My dad’s friend Talyn dyed it. I think they thought  needed ‘lighten up’. Probably would have thrown a lamp at me if they could. But they couldn’t, their SO Joan stopped them.”

 

“Like, did Joan physically take the lamp from them?”

 

“No, but they barricaded the lamps, and I can read body language.” Damien laughed.

 

“Hey, Dee?” Emile called from the front. “What type of pet did you want again?”

 

“A snake!” Damien said, practically bouncing. Were they going to the pet store, were they going to the pet store, were they going to the pet store?

 

“Well, time to go to the pet store!” yes! Damien grinned.

 

“Finally!” he whisper-yelled.

 

“Good for you!” Virgil high fived the boy and grinned as they drove to the mall.

* * *

Roman happened to love the mall. Who didn’t? So he was surprised to find Surly Temple, the walking Hot Topic mascot, enter the mall with people who didn't look emo at all. Roman didn’t think this mall even had a hot topic. So Roman walked up to Virgil and slung his arm around him. “Hello, Panic! At the Everywhere!”

 

Virgil shrugged him off. “Fuck off, Roman.”

 

“A friend, Vee?” Remy asked, his tone implying the “dating him?”.

 

“Not even that.” Roman made an offended noise, as Virgil smirked. “Rem, Emile, Dee, this is Roman. He goes to my school.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Roman.” Emile extended a hand, which Roman shook, confused.

 

“Sup, gurl.” Remy gave him a lazy salute and took a sip of iced coffee.

 

“Hey.” Damien said shyly.

 

“How old is this kid?”

 

“Call me kid again and I will slit your throat.” Damien glared at Roman. It wasn’t a very threatening glare, because Dee was a small 7th grader, however.

 

“Damien is 13.” Emile said.

 

“Still less of an idiot than this guy.” Damien pointed at Roman.

 

Roman made another offended noise. “Excuse me, I am a prince!”

 

Virgil sighed. “How am I ever supposed to take you seriously if you say shit like that? How? How are you even a prince?”

 

“I will have you know that I am distantly related to Princess Diana!”

  
  


“Who gives a shit. Come on, you can come to the pet shop with us. We’re getting Dee a snake.”

 

“Yeah sure, Hot Topic.” Roman slung his arm around Virgil, and though Virgil complained, he didn’t make a move to remove the arm.

 

“Aww, you think I’m hot.” Roman spluttered, but Virgil reassured him he was just joking.

 

They walked over to the pet store where Damien looked at all the snakes. In the end he couldn’t decide between two different ones. Emile sighed. “Let me call mom.”

 

Damien got two snakes.

 

If you ever go to the Picani household, be prepared to meet Clementine and Hugo. They’re friendly, don’t worry.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually distantly related to Princess Diana.


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil never planned to have friends at Sideston High. He didn’t have friends at Sanders High, so why now? But apparently it’s hard to avoid the bubbly boy who wants to be friends with everyone. As long as Virgil didn’t fall in love with his soulmates everything would be alright.

 

He sat in the booth with them, the people he had fondly named “the drama queens”. They all were, even Logan, and maybe even himself. They were all eating food, because what else would they eat? The specifics? Diner food, as what is customarily sold at the Moonlite All-Nite Diner. Virgil had just flopped his head down on the probably very dirty table.

 

“I can’t deal with this science project.”

 

“I’ll tutor you.” Logan ate a fry. “I happen to know a lot about science.”

 

Roman nudged his boyfriend playfully, “You happen to know a lot about everything, Nerd.”

 

“Not everything, just most things.” Roman laughed, and pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek. Virgil pretended to not feel jealous, which involved turning his head away the tiniest bit.

 

“Sure, Logan.”

 

“Here is my number, you can text or call.” Logan slid a piece of paper across the table.

 

“I will text.” Virgil pocketed the paper as Patton came running in.

 

“Sorry I’m late! I had to take my testosterone.” He slid into the booth next to Virgil.

 

Virgil’s head poked up a bit. “You’re trans too?”

 

“Yeah.” Patton said. “Can I have a fry?” Virgil handed him some, which Patton took graciously.

 

“So, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance, how did you learn to do your  _ horrendous _ makeup?”

 

“Mm? Oh, I worked backstage for a while, and I learned how to do the makeup for the actors. That’s why I’m best with a more dramatic look.”

 

“You should do stage crew for the upcoming musical!”

 

“No…”

 

“Virgil, I must implore you accept his offer, I am loath to hear his complaints.”

 

“And you say Roman talks like a rip-off Shakespeare! Yeah, whatever, Princey. What musical?”

 

Roman beamed. “Wicked! And I have been cast as…” he placed his hand on his head dramatically “Fiyero.”

 

“That suits you.” Roman grinned at his knowledge of Broadway.

 

“And are you, Virgil, in agreement that Galinda and Elphaba should be a couple?”

 

“Look who learned my name! Contact the press! And yes. Duh.”

 

“Yay! We’re all in agreement!”

 

Logan adjusted his glasses (even though they weren’t out of place) “I, myself, don’t see the point in ‘professional make believe’, as it is.” Roman just sighed, like he had gone through this before, but Virgil, surprisingly, looked offended.

 

“How?!”

 

“We’ve been over it before. I can’t convince him otherwise.” Roman said, observing Logan skeptically. “I do believe he enjoys theater the smallest bit.”

 

“Ooh, maybe. I mean his amazing boyfriend does it.” Patton said, causing Roman to blush the smallest bit. Oh, how Virgil wanted to be the cause of that blush. No, no. He made his choice. He couldn’t abandon it now. He refused to be their soulmate.

 

“So, guys I have to go, my curfew is 10:00, and dad wants me to grab some stuff from the store.” Ok, he hadn’t lied about the curfew. Just the store.

 

“Bye, V!” Patton slid out of the booth to let him go, and waved.

 

“Farewell!” Roman said, causing Logan to bury his face in his hands.

 

“Goodbye, Virgil.”

 

Virgil walked home, where he covered himself in blankets and turned on his music, his playlist. “Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)” by My Chemical romance came on. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Tumblr, before remembering to text someone.

 

Virgil: So, can you tutor tomorrow?

* * *

Logan waited at the Diner for Virgil. He had always loved the diner. His older sibling, Nico, had started it. It was known for being the queerest place in town. Nico and her brother Colvyr had been his mom and dad’s biological kids. They had been planning for third before the accident happened and they were forced to adopt Logan, though they made it clear they loved him just as much, even when he refused to take their last name, instead sticking with his mother’s. She might be dead, but he still loved her.

 

Nico had wanted to start a cafe before, but, as she said, the town had needed a diner. “Fuck the gay cafe” she had said “let’s make a queer diner  _ and _ a queer cafe.” She hired all her friends and made her dreams a reality. Right now she was clearing plates while Panic! At the Disco played from the speakers. She was known for hooking up her playlist to the speakers, but these were queer people. They probably went through a Panic! At the Disco or My Chemical Romance phase. No one cared.

 

But the main reason Logan loved the diner was the name. It was technically copyright, but no one had reported them yet. The music was copyright too (you could even make suggestions). Leave it to Nico to make the name of her diner a Night Vale reference. Leave it to Nico to make the name of her cafe a queer pun. He should show it to Patton.

 

“Hey, Nico!”

 

“Yes, my favorite brother?”

 

“I was going to ask if you had checked on your pronouns recently, but what did Colvyr do?”

 

“Exist. Also, like five minutes ago.”

 

“Ok, good. But what did Colvyr do?”

 

“If that asshole says I can control when I have my period one more time, I’m going to deck the little shit.” was all Nico said before darting into the back room with the plates.

 

“That sucks!” he assured her as Virgil walked in.

 

“Who are you talking too?”

 

“My sister, Nico. She’s genderfluid, like Emile.”

 

“Cool. Shall we sit?”

 

“You don’t have to be so formal, damn.” Virgil sat. “Wait does that say you can request songs?”

 

“If you request 21 plays of ‘What’s New Pussycat’ with one ‘It’s Not Unusual’ I will scream. Roman does that enough, and Nico does it on her own.”

 

“You bet I do!” Nico yelled, before coming out (pun not intended, this gal is already out of closet and still has no fashion sense) and standing next to them. “May I take your order? Logan, you’re trying my new  _ pan _ cakes, because you’re the first pan person to come in here all day.”

 

“Alright, Neeks.”

 

“Call me that and I’ll slit your throat. And you, emo boy? Nice shirt.” Virgil looked down at his shirt. It was an MCR one.

 

“I guess. Um… what do you have gay themed?”

 

“Gay-torade slushie, gay stuff, which is fucking mashed potatoes dyed grey because that’s what Roman and I dicided that grey stuff was from  _ Beauty and the Beast _ , which comes with a side of gay-vy, none of this stuff is normal diner food, and that’s it because I can’t pun.”

 

“I just have the gay stuff with gay-vy and like… bread. It is very embarrassing saying that aloud.”

 

“That’s why Logan likes me choosing his food. You can have me do the same.”

 

“Sure. Whatever.” Nico grinned and darted back into the kitchen.

 

“Ok, so studying. What’s your project?”

 

“We’re learning about overpopulation, and I need to demonstrate it in a project.”

 

They scienced for a while, Nico delivering their food and informing them his pronouns had changed. After they walked about the park.

 

“Your brother is cool.”

 

“Nico? Yeah. I guess. He’s also an author.”

 

“Oh, cool. Do you think he could give me writing tips?”

 

“Probably. He’s writing a lesbian romance right now. And like 50 fanfictions on Archive of our own.”

 

“Oh. I wonder if I’ve read one of their fics.”

 

“Have you read ‘Long Way From Perfect’ or ‘Pardon All My Precious Scars’, both Umbrella Academy fics?”

 

“Yeah! I like talking to the author over comments!”

 

“That’s him.”

 

“Neat!”

 

They walked a bit further, and Virgil noticed Logan shiver.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“No.” Virgil fixed him with a look. “A bit.”

 

Virgil pulled off his hoodie, aware he was wearing a long sleeved shirt underneath (thank god). “Here you go.” It was a bit cold, seeing how his body had adapted to the hoodie, but he was fine.

 

“No, I couldn’t!”

 

“Logan…” Logan pulled on the hoodie. As Virgil left to go home, telling Logan he could have Roman return the hoodie “or something”, Logan noticed a line of red peek out from under Virgil’s sleeve. Odd. he could’ve sworn that Virgil had said he didn’t have soulmates.

 

And that he had a similar line on himself. But Logan dismissed it. Maybe Virgil had been drawing on himself. Everything was fine.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Nico, I'll bring them back. If you don't, I'll understand, they are an OC. Tell me, so I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, y'all really liked Nico

Logan loved Roman. That much was fact. But he found himself quickly falling in love with not only Patton, but Virgil…?

 

Communities were pretty strict on soulmate rules. You must stay with your soulmate, and it’s basically unlawful to love someone other than them, unless you didn’t have a soulmate.

 

Logan couldn’t love Virgil. So he went to the one person who would allow him to bitch about it as long as they got to bitch about their own problems after.

 

Nico Spencer.

 

“Get out of my room you filthy little cretin!” Nico yelled at Colvyr, who dashed by Logan as he approached Nico’s door. Even someone who had never been in the house before could tell what door was Nico’s. It had her preferred pronouns at the time (she/her) and the genderfluid flag. On the inside was a picture of Brendon Urie so people remembered to close the goddamn door.

 

Logan knocked.

 

“Fuck off, Colvyr.” Nico groaned.

 

“It’s Logan.”

 

“Oh. Come in then.” Logan did so. Nico sat at her desk writing. She closed the computer and spun around to face Logan. “What’s up.”

 

“The sky.”

 

“I didn’t mean literally, bitch.” she flopped on her bed. “So. Spill the tea. Do you want actual tea?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Nico got up to make the tea. “Feel free to browse my books while I make the tea.” Logan would have anyway. They both knew this. He sat on the beanbag chair next to the bookshelf. He had read most of her non-comic books. The only one he knew he hadn’t read was the horse book that neither of them quite knew why it was there. Neither of them had read it.

  
He also hadn’t read  _ The Sister-hood of the Traveling Pants _ . Their grandma had given it to Nico, and she had complained about it having “The greatest premise for a polyam gay romance, but it being the straightest thing I have ever touched, 

and I’ve bumped shoulders with Tyler!” so Logan had no intent of reading that, although she confessed “It was actually kind of good, I just prefer queer shit”.

Logan took another book down.  _ Viva la Repartee _ , a book they had both read before they probably should have. Nico read it for the dirty jokes  _ and _ wordplay, Logan read it  _ only _ for the wordplay.

A book she had gotten in Colorado about a female doctor. A book about a friend coping with her ex best friends death. The Harry Potter books. An extention book to  _ Wonder _ , despite Nico not owning  _ Wonder _ . A half comic half book. A book that was half pictures. Her house Harry Potter book. One of her favorite historical fiction books of all time. Tolkien books. Serious comedy. What Logan was pretty sure was a printed out fanfiction. Some Nancy Drew. Stuff that was probably sacreligious, and only needed one kiss to be they gayest thing ever. Around 4 copies of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , even though she had never read it.

He had read all of these, seeing how he and Nico shared most obsessions, the same Harry potter house, and books. He was pretty sure he had four more copies of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ .

He gingerly picked up a Marvel comic. Could he maybe get into it?

“If you get a crush on Shuri I will scream, that was my high school fictional crush.” Logan jumped a bit as his sibling spoke. “Here’s your tea.” Logan took the tea and Nico sat in the beanbag opposite him. “They/them now, and spill.” so Logan did.

“I think I have crush on Virgil, but he’s not our soulmate. While technically they can’t ban loving someone other than your soulmate unless you have none, they can ban being in a romantic relationship with them. Also, I doubt Virgil would have any interest in a romantic relationship with me, seeing as I am polyamorous and have two soulmates. Also I am crushing on Patton, who is demiromantic, so it may be well into college or even past that I have the chance for me and Roman to pursue a romantic relationship with him.”

“Calm down, Sherlock.” Nico said.

“Whatever, Mycroft.”

“So, you love two people, one who you can’t legally love and one who can’t love you into well in the future. Damn. Dude, I don’t know what to say. You know what this calls for.” Logan nodded and Nico turned on the TV. “get in your pyjamas, It’s time for a movie night.”

It was a tradition for the two siblings to have a movie night when one was stressed. And both had a lot of stress. Nico had been a gifted child up until high school, when the pressure got to much for them and they nearly snapped. And Logan put so much pressure on himself…. It was only right that their best friends were fundamentally each other. Technically, Nico had other friends: Eli, Mona, Natalie, Adam, Rowan, Heather; but Logan was their  _ other _ best friend, with no better way to put it.

When Logan came back Nico was wearing an oversized Fall Out Boy tee and sweatpants. Logan was wearing one of their old Panic! at the Disco tees and sweatpants. They piled pillows and beanbags down and flopped down. “What should we watch?” Nico asked.

“Can we just binge Sherlock and do each other’s nails?” Logan sighed.

“Hell yes, Sherlock.” they dragged out their nail stuff. “Should we invite… Eurus?”

“He’ll come as soon as he hears the Sherlock intro, Mycroft, don’t be stupid.”

“True. Hey, Colvyr! Get in here!” Colvyr stuck his head in. “We’re watching Sherlock and doing nails. Want to join?”

“No.” he left.

“He probably has a LEGO project going on.” Nico said as they started the first episode. “What color do you want your nails?”

“Surprise me.”

“Keep your eyes on the show.” Nico grabbed a dark blue nail polish and assorted sparkle colors. They worked quickly, before spraying them with cooking oil and sticking them in ice water. “Done.” Logan looked.

“Cool! They look like galaxy.”

“Fangirl after you do mine.”

“Look at the show. Fangirl about Johnlock. Just don’t look.” Logan painted their nails pitch black, before adding silver sparkle around the edge. He took a toothpick (Nico’s nail kit was extensive for a person who hardly painted their nails due to dysphoria) and carefully wrote on one middle finger in white “Fuck you”

and on the other he wrote in rainbow “Queer AF”. Before finishing them off. “You can look now.

“Omigod.”

“Don’t stop being an atheist at my expense.”

“I always take the lord's name in vain, dumbass. But just… wow. Can’t wait to flip some motherfuckers off.” they flipped off the taxi driver on-screen. “Now lets relax.”

By relax they meant lie there and make quips at the screen. “It’s time for the mori-party.” they whispered as the pool scene started. But Logan was asleep. Nico smirked and grabbed his phone, looking for a specific contact to copy into their phone.

Nico: You probably don’t trust this unknown number that just texted you. But hear me out.

Virgil: who are you?   
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Unknown number: You probably don’t trust this unknown number that just texted you. But hear me out.

Virgil: who are you?

Unknown number: Nico Spencer. Logan’s sibling. they/them right now

Virgil: k

Nico: I’m here to set you up with my brother

Virgil: dude, Logan has soulmates

Nico: so?

Nico: he’s polyam

Virgil: also he can’t date me it’s illegal

Nico: do you have a soulmate, Virgil?

Virgil: [typing]

Virgil: [deleting]

Virgil: no

Nico: you do!

Virgil: no i don’t

Nico: then send a pic of your bare arm. With proof it’s connected to you.

Virgil: [sent image file: fuck you nico.jpeg]

Nico: rude

Nico: did you have to flip me off?

Virgil: duh

Nico: I see a blue smear

Virgil: so?

Nico: oh yeah, and I can also see the words you thought weren’t in the picture, there’s a fucking mirror behind you.

Nico: “Darling, I’m going to pick you up from school” and a drawing of a heart

Virgil: fuck

Nico: aww that’s sweet. Why did you say you didn’t have a soulmate?

Nico: oh

Nico: oh fuck

Nico: OMFG

Nico: :O

Nico: [sent image file: omifuckingod]

Virgil: shit!

Nico: YOU’RE LOGAN’S SOULMATE

Nico: AND ROMAN’S

Nico: AND PATTON’S

Virgil: DON’T TELL THEM!

Nico: dude, that’s your decision

Nico: that’s as bad as outing someone as soulmateless

Virgil: isn’t the term soulless

Nico: yes but that’s offensive

Nico: I don’t have a soulmate

Virgil: OH SHIT SORRY

Nico: it’s okay man

Nico: I am soulless

Nico: but most people find it offensive, especially from soulbound like you

Virgil: sorry

Nico: don’t apologize

Virgil: sorry

Virgil: oh shit sorry

Virgil: FUCK SORRY

Nico: VIRGIL

Nico: calm

Virgil: k

Nico: breath

Nico: dude, I’m not going to out you

Virgil: thanks

Nico: meet me at the cafe. Look for the one called Depresso: that’s a latte gay.

Virgil: oh god that’s such a bad pun

Nico: gays like puns

Virgil: well, yeah

Nico: meet me there in 10

Virgil: it is 12 pm

Virgil: way past my curfew

Nico: tomorrow?

Virgil: sure

Virgil lay down and plugged his phone in. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

 

Nico served his friend Eli his normal decaf. “Here you go, ‘Li.”

“Thanks, Neeks.”

“Send me memes, bitch!” Nico yelled at him as he went to sit down.

“I will!”

Out of all the places in town, besides the high school, Depresso probably had the most swearing. But if someone came up to whoever has working, whether it be Nico, Mona, Eli, Heather, or Adam, they would put up the ‘no swearing’ sign. It had worked this long.

Virgil entered the cafe, clearly uncomfortable. “Hey, Monee?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you take over?”

“Sure!” Mona came out of the back room, and Nico walked up to Virgil.

“Hello.”

Virgil flinched before relaxing. “Hi, Nico.”

“Shall we sit?”

“Sure.” they sat, and Nico stared at Virgil for a long hard second.

“What do you want?”

“Do you have tea?”

“Yeah. Is peppermint good?”

“Just fine.”

Nico walked up to Mona. “One ‘I put the tea in trans’ and one ‘Gender Fluid: drink up.’”

“I am getting sick of these puns, Nico.”

“That’s the point, Mona. Put them under the name World’s Okayest Lesbian.”

“I despise you.”

“Despise you too, Monee.” Nico walked over to Virgil and sat down, promptly putting his feet on the table.

“It’s he/him today, by the way.”

“Nice, dude. What do you want from me?”

“I want to build up your self confidence so you can tell your soulmate you’re their soulmate.”

“That sounds like a terrible plan. They will hate me.”

“Do you have anxiety?”

“Subject change much?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because you flinch at surprising things, you apologize a lot, and you seem to jump to conclusions easily.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Is that why you didn’t tell them?”

“At first? No. I didn’t think they would want to be my soulmate, because they had each other. And then… yeah.”

“Roman is the most romantic person, and Logan… he’s got a lot of love. They both identify as polyam, and are fine with letting another person into their relationship as long they discuss it.”

“And now they’ve got Patton!”

“Yeah. And you could join them.”

“Why? We’re already friends.” Virgil nonchalantly shrugged.

“Dude. Take it from someone who doesn’t have a soulmate… soulmates are a big deal. Eli has Caro, Mona has Minho, Heather has Evan and Alex, Adam has Kevin, Nat has Killian. Hell, Flora's died. You have three people who can love you. And you should tell them.”

“I can’t…” Virgil’s voice wavered the tiniest.

“Drinks for the World’s Okayest Lesbian, whom I am ready to kill!” Mona yelled out.

“One sec.” Nico grabbed the drinks and came back, handing Virgil his. “Want to make a deal?”

“What is it?” Virgil took a sip of his tea.

“Talk to them. Draw. whatever. You don’t have to tell them it’s you. Just let them know you’re there.” Virgil sighed and plopped his head down on the table. “Ew, don’t do that, that’s probably so gross.”

“Fine.” he groaned.

“Good. Want some markers?”

“Sure. Do you have purple and black?”

* * *

 

Roman sat on the blanket, his arm wrapped around Logan lovingly as they watched the birds fly after their picnic. Logan leaned on Roman’s side. They were both content.

Roman’s arm began to fill with color. Neither of them noticed at first. They didn’t notice until Roman pulled Logan in for a kiss, a movement that required arms. After said kiss Logan said “Look at your arms.”

Roman did, and the art was amazing. “I didn’t think Patton could draw like this.” he said in wonder, carefully taking out his own pen.

“Good job.”

The words that responded were absolutely not Patton. “Thx.” The lines were to harsh, the letters not round enough.

“Do we have another soulmate?” Logan wrote on his own arm.

“Surprise?”

“Who are you?”

“I don’t think I’m comfortable saying. I don’t like my name.”

“Oh god.” Roman muttered out loud. This was going to be fun. But he wrote: “What should we call you?”

“IDK. Anxiety? I go by that online.”

“Wait, we have another soulmate?” Patton’s writing cut in.

“Oh, the other missing soulmate. Hey, Patton.”

  
  
  


“Hi!”

Roman sighed, and Logan echoed the sigh. They somewhat wished they could have stayed like this. They loved Patton, they really did, and they might have fallen in love with someone else… eventually, but this was getting tiring. And knowing these people had read their conversations? Creepy.

“So, Anxiety is it?”

“I guess? Unless you hate it I’ll change it if you hate it”

“It’s fine.” Logan reassured.

“You sure?”

“Yes. I, as you probably know, am Logan. The person with handwriting similar to calligraphy is Roman, and you know who Patton is.”

“Yeah. Sorry. Probably shouldn’t have looked at the conversations.”

“You shouldn’t have, however I understand partially.”

The writing did not respond. Instead it continued the drawing. They sat there, waiting for… something. They weren’t sure what.

The drawing was of many things, almost a collage. A radio tower, a familiar eye, several things that were normal for towns… or humans. A ribbon was being drawn, curling around it. The words were written carefully: Welcome to Night Vale.

“You listen to the podcast too?” Logan asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of that! What’s it about?” Patton’s happy handwriting popped up.

“A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead as we all try to sleep.”

A few question marks popped up next to their statement.

“I can’t explain it. Just listen.”

“It’s very gay.” Logan supplied.

“I guess I’ll go listen now! Bye!”

“Bye.”

“See ya!”

“Good bye.”

“Well, I have to go. Bye.”

“Bye”

“Good bye.”

* * *

 

Patton: hey, Virge guess what!

Virgil: ????????

Patton: I have another soulmate!

Virgil: Cool, Pat!

Patton: can’t wait to figure out who it is

Virgil: I’m sure it’ll be fine

Virgil sighed and put his phone away. “Okay, I did it. You happy?”

“You better keep talking to them.”

“I will. Happy?”

“Yep!” Nico popped the P and skipped off. “Hey, Mona, I'll take back over now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my phone so might not respond to your comments till I post the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions self harm, skip the last four chapters starting at In a house somewhere in town an emo let out a soft scream.

Virgil flopped his head down on the desk, his bangs falling over his eyes. He hated math with all of his soul. Everyone did. Math sucked. He absentmindedly doodled on the desk: the deathly hallows, the Night Vale eye, the Percy Jackson logo (he was a secret nerd). He drew band logos too (My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off), and bones.

 

“Mr. Sanders!” the teacher scolded. “Stop drawing on the desk! Office, now. You can take someone with you.”

 

Virgil glanced around the class, futilely. None of his friends were in this class.

 

“I’ll choose someone for you. Newton Isaac!” The boy, a blond lanky teen with a limp got up, grabbing his cane. “Take Virgil Sanders to the office for destruction of property.” _Well that’s just extreme_ Virgil thought. _I doodled on a desk. It can be washed off. All of this is extreme. Don’t I have a right or whatever. That’s a certain amendment_.

 

“Sure.” the boy had a british accent. “Come on, Virgil, was it?” Virgil followed the boy, who called a friend or whatever while they walked. Virgil tuned it out and checked his arms, where Patton was drawing flowers and Roman was shading them, making them look quite realistic for cartoons.

 

“You have multiple soulmates?” Newt asked, having ended his phone call at some point.

 

“Um, yeah.” Virgil’s mind rang alarm bells. Why was someone talking to him?!

 

“Cool. I don’t know who my soulmate is, but I’m in love with someone else.” Newt said casually.

 

“Why the _fuck_ would you tell me that?”

 

“You won’t tell anyone that I love my best friend more than the guy that goes by M and confessed he loves his best friend too.” Newt raised his eyebrow and Virgil knew that he was absolutely right.

 

“I won’t.” he sighed, “What’s your friend’s name?”

 

“Minho. We’re here. Don’t tell _anyone_. Especially not Thomas.” Newt turned and walked off, leaving Virgil to confess to his crimes.

* * *

 

Roman sat at his desk next to Patton with a thump and a sigh. No one liked math. Well, no one sane. Logan was far past the point of sanity at this point. He looked at his desk. It was covered in drawings. Familiar drawings, so familiar. He rolled up his sleeve.

 

“Hey, Pat. Look at this.” he whispered. Patton leaned over and gasped.

 

“Do you think…?”

 

“He goes to our school?”

* * *

 

Roman: guess what?

Logan: We’re all dying of oxygen poisoning and you’re just learning this now?

Patton: You got a puppy?

Virgil: you were diagnosed with a terminal disease and have minutes left to live, so you dicided to tell us before you die.

Roman: wait what!

Roman: sadly no

Roman: what the absolute FUCK

Virgil:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Virgil: I do what I do

Roman: anyway our soulmate goes to our school

Patton: yep!

Logan: And how do you know this?

Virgil: why are you telling the group chat with me on it this

Virgil: I am not your soulmate

 

Oh god how he hated to type those words, but how he loved to see them.

 

Roman: ANYWAY

Roman: Pat and I saw drawings on the desk that were in the same style

Virgil: that proves literally nothing

Logan: Sadly I agree with Virgil.

Logan: Lots of people have the same style.

Logan: People who went to the same drawing class, or read the same drawing books. Also the probability of it being our soulmate is remarkably low.

Roman: stop being buzzkills!

Virgil: I’m not even y’all’s soulmate, seriously

Roman: let us believe

Logan: In something that might eventually hurt you? Never.

Roman: i hate you

Logan: You love me, Roman, don’t lie.

Logan: Also, use punctuation and grammar, heathen.

Roman: heathen yourself

Logan: I won’t kiss you.

Roman: As I was saying, we saw the drawings. And not only that, it had that Night Vale eye thing! And the whole personality of it fit their handwriting, with band logos and bones and shit. At least I think it was band logos. I don’t really know. I’m not into that shit.

Logan: I see you are unwilling to reveal you emo phase to the group.

Virgil: WHAT!!! Show me.

Logan: [sent image file: I Write Sins Not Sugar We’re Going Down to The Black Parade]

Virgil: OMG

Virgil: OMFG

Virgil: LMAO

Roman: LOGAN!

Roman: How dare you!

Patton: is that really Roman?

Logan: Yes.

Virgil: Omg lmao wtf

Virgil: I can’t believe it

Roman: Traitor.

Roman: No kisses for you.

Logan: You are lying, you cannot resist me. You love me.

Virgil: whoa do that someplace else lovebirds

Logan: What?

Virgil: we don’t want to see

Virgil: okay, Imma just go

Virgil has left the chat

Patton has left the chat

 

In a house somewhere in town an emo let out a soft scream. How could they be so careless? How?! They picked up a knife. It couldn’t hurt. Well, it could, but that was the point. To feel something. To feel _anything_ but the deep pressing sadness, the weight they didn’t dare to understand.

 

A nerd blushed at their boyfriend’s antics. They loved him so much, despite their cold exterior. They didn’t know where they would be without him. Alone, upset. They were so happy to have _someone_. They were so happy. They had never seemed the type to be happy, but they were.

 

An almost prince flirted shamelessly with their boyfriend. They knew, despite not being near him, that he was blushing. They loved their boyfriend, every quirk, every fault. The prince wanted to hold him to the end, wanted to make them always happy. What else were princes for?

 

A happy person cried. They felt as if they would never be a part of the group. They felt broken. They weren’t as happy as everyone thought. Another scar was added to their myriad. No one would notice. No one would care. No one ever had. No one ever would.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone's still broken, but I will answer your comments, so please comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags. Almost every trigger warning in there is in this chapter. And you need hardly any of this. Just saying. This is going to be triggering.

Everyone has a backstory. Yes, even you. When were you born? What have you collected to help you in your journey? Who exactly are you? That is your backstory.

 

Heroes and villains have especially exciting backstories. Someone almost always dies in those. What drove them to what they do?

 

But ordinary people, like you, me, or our characters have backstories too. And they can be just as harsh as a hero’s. Or a villain’s.

 

Roman Flores has the least interesting backstory, not to say his isn’t interesting. He was born to Jada and Diego Flores at Joan Hospital, at exactly 11:11 pm on Christmas day. They called him their “lucky baby”, which was strange because Roman had two siblings.

 

Skye and Isabella were Roman’s younger siblings. They were twins, actually. But Skye was nonbinary, and Isabella was just… Isabella.

 

Roman doted on his siblings, and they both loved him. Nothing happened to them. They were safe. Roman’s backstory is the least interesting. Not to say nothing happened.

 

Jada and Diego were soulmates, destined for each other over time and space. So when Diego was thrown in jail, the children had no idea why. Not a lot of things were illegal in their small town.

 

But dating someone other than your soulmate was.

 

Diego had met Arianna at a club, and they fell in love instantly. But Arianna had her own soulmate, Henrietta. But neither of them cared. Henrietta had been the one to turn them over.

 

Jada had cried for hours after Diego was taken away. But she took the children to their new town. Sideston was amazing. But Roman didn’t want to live in Sideston. He didn’t want to turn 13 in Sideston. He missed his dad. But then a new face said hello to him, and Roman could somewhat like Sideston.

 

Logan Young hadn’t lived in Sideston his whole life. Up until he was eight, he had lived with his mom, Ae-sook Young. But Ae-sook had been killed. They called it an accident. It had been a hate crime.

 

Ae-sook had been working when a man stormed into the office, drunk off his ass. He demanded the prettiest women. They tried to divert him out. It was a doctor’s office, after all, and it was closed. The man took out a gun. No white people died.

 

After this, Logan was shuffled from foster home to foster home, most of which called him Mai and female.

 

So far you have been led to believe only Patton and Virgil have scars from themselves. This is wrong.

 

No one cares about the foster kids, after all.

 

A family had come looking for a third child. They had two already, a girl who was 17, and a boy who was 9, only a year younger than Logan. They agreed to foster him.

 

“Logan, walk with me.” The girl said. Logan agreed. “Will you tell mom anything I tell you?” He shook his head. “I’m not female, Logan. But not in the way you’re not female. And not the way your friend Roman’s sister Skye isn’t female. I’m genderfluid. He /him right now. All my friends already know. But Lo?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Don’t tell mom. I tried coming out to her once. I based it around dysphoria and she told me it was ‘normal female feelings’.” he scoffed. “I asked normal females like Nat and Lynne and Mona. They don’t want to peel the flesh off their bodies. But, yeah, Logan. Thought you should know that. Also do you need stuff to put on your cuts? I can ask one of my friends what you put on self harm scars.”

 

How did she know? “Afton?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What should I call you?”

 

He smirked. “Call me Nico.” Logan was adopted a month later. Nico came out a month after that.

 

Patton Watson’s mother, Bella, was dead. Let’s start there, shall we? Patton’s mom was dead, and his father had a hard time taking care of 4 children. Patton, or shall we say Rose, Lily, Jasmine, and Iris. The quadruplets that had killed Bella Watson. Patton’s father, Eric, loved them, but not as much as he would have if Bella was alive. She was his soulmate, but that's no excuse. He didn’t even really

know that Patton was trans. He just signed the form for testosterone and binders when Patton asked him to. He still called Patton Rose.

Eric didn’t take good care of them, only moderate care of them. He paid for food, but he didn’t make the food. Patton was technically the man of the house. The man of the house knows where the knives are hidden. The cook knows how to use them. The cleaner knows how to clean. And everyone knows how to wear long sleeves.

Virgil must have a terrible backstory, what with all that depression and pent up anxiety, you must be thinking. Only kind of.

Virgil’s parents abandoned him when he was a baby. He was sent into foster care like Logan. He had actually met Logan once before. But Virgil remembered a girl named Mai who spoke limited english. And Logan remembered a girl named Violet who bit the woman.

Virgil had too many mental disorders for this to be safe for him. And as he turned 13… it grew worse. He had thought that having someone to talk to would help. But those people had each other. Virgil had no one. And, like was said before… pain doesn’t show up over soulmate bonds.

Virgil was 15 when Thomas fostered him. He was adopted soon after. Thomas helped him with the scars, and took care of him when he relapsed. For the first time… ever, Virgil had someone who cared for him.

Everyone has a backstory. No one’s is simple. No one’s is perfect. Everyone’s made them who they are today, and today will shape how you are in the future. Maybe nothing exciting has happened to you yet. Maybe you just don’t know it. Maybe you are still in the backstory. But you, and everyone, has a backstory. You, and everyone, if the hero of their story. And if you like the villains… you’re still that too.

Disclaimer: Bigots are not heroes, they are villains like Delores Umbridge, not even cool villains. They can go listen to “You Need To Calm Down” by Taylor Swift or “Fuck You” by Lilly Allen.

Second disclaimer: I am a serious emo, I swear, I just like a few Taylor Swift songs.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone isn't broken anymore!
> 
> Also I'm a closeted genderfluid person so... Any coming out tips?
> 
> EDIT: if anyone could sign this petition: http://chng.it/BMbHk8nThz itcs the Taylor Swift one


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: bullying, misgendering

Even in what is the most picturesque society people can be horrible. Virgil had learned this long ago, in a rundown house with five other children.

 

The boy kicked Virgil and laughed. “Look at the girl, crying on the ground.” the woman sat away, reading, but Virgil knew she saw what was going on. “Thinks she can play with us. Thinks she’s a boy.” The boy, 13 or so, leered. Virgil let out a sob.

 

The same thing happened over and over. The boy, Ivan, often got fostered with Virgil. Each time he would kick Virgil. And punch him. One time he had threatened Virgil with a knife.

 

And so, Virgil, after being misgendered by a random person at school now sat in a bathroom stall, shaking and sobbing.

 

The door opened. “Virgil? Roman said you ran into here and looked upset. You ok?”

 

Virgil shook his head, forgetting Patton couldn’t see him.

 

“Virgil? You need to respond audibly. Tap on the stall once for yes, twice for no. Are you ok?”

 

Tap. Tap.

 

“Did someone hurt you?”

 

Tap. Tap.

 

“Did someone hurt you by accident?”

 

Tap.

 

“Can you talk?”

 

Tap. Tap.

 

“Ok, Virge, school is over. Can you come out of the stall right now?”

 

Tap. Tap.

 

“Once you feel safe, do you want to come over to my place to study?”

 

Virgil muttered something Patton couldn’t hear.

 

“What?”

 

“Let me ask my dad.” Virgil clamped his hand over his mouth as soon as he spoke. His voice was so  _ feminine and weak _ .

 

“Ok.”

 

Virgil pulled out his phone and texted his dad.

 

Virgil: can I go over to Patton’s to study

Dad: yeah, text me when you get there

Virgil: thx

 

Virgil opened the stall door and walked out slowly. “I can come. Do you have makeup.” He gestured at his face, where tear tracks had blurred his foundation and eyeshadow.

 

“Sure! We’ll make a thing out of it!” Virgil smiled at the happy boy. This wouldn’t be so bad. “I hope you don’t mind walking.”

 

“I walked back from school in my old town.”

 

“Cool!” Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand, and he recoiled from the touch. He wanted touch but… no. Too much. “Sorry!”

 

“No, not your fault.” he said. “Just…” he waved his hand “all.”

 

“Come on then!” So the two boys walked out of the school and to Patton’s house.

 

As soon as they walked in the door they were met by a girl who was sitting on the counter. She was wearing a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a white t-shirt. Her loose, natural hair was shaved on the side, leaving a mess of curls on the other. She looked like a female Remy.

 

“You look like my cousin.” Virgil blurted before he could think.

 

“Compliment or not.”

 

“Compliment. Remy’s cool.”

 

“A boy?” she said skeptically.

 

“Lily…” Patton warned.

 

“Sorry, Pat. Avoid dad, by the way. He’s in…” she glanced at Virgil “...a mood. Jasmine is out with Harry, and Iris is babysitting Roman’s little siblings.”

 

“Aren’t they, like, 15?”

 

“Yeah, but Jada seems to think they aren’t responsible.”

 

“I mean, Skye did almost burn the house down trying to impress their girlfriend.”

 

“What.” Virgil interjected eloquently.

 

“Oh yeah. Lily, this is Virgil. Virgil, this is Lily.” Lily extended her hand. Her nails were painted black.

 

“Nice to meet you.” she said.

 

“You too.” Virgil shook the hand. “I like your earring.”

 

She grinned, reaching a hand up to touch the talon hanging from her ear. “Thanks. Ok, Pat, I’m going out to meet with Olivia. Have fun.” She walked off, grabbing a bag as she walked out the door.

 

“You have three sisters?” Virgil asked.

 

“Yeah.” Patton grabbed some food from the cabinets as he spoke. “Lily, Jasmine, Iris.”

 

“All named after flowers?”

 

“Yeah. My deadname is a flower too. We’re quadruplets.”

 

“Do I say cool?”

 

“Yeah. Flowers are cool.”

 

“Heather.”

 

“Is that a musical reference?!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Roman would be so proud!”

 

“I know. He really likes musicals, doesn’t he?”

 

“I’m new too, Virgil. But yes.” They walked up to Patton’s room, idly discussing their soulmates as they walked. Virgil pulled out his phone and shot a text to his dad. Then they settled on Patton’s bed. “So, I need help with geography.”

 

“You should have asked Logan.” Virgil protested.

 

“Maybe. But I wanted to spend time with you.” Patton laughed.

 

“Why?” but Virgil was grinning, and he didn’t mean it.

 

“Because you are an amazing person, Virgil Sanders, and I am proud to be your friend!”

 

“You should be, I don’t have a lot of those. Just you, Remy, Emile, Damien, and Roman and Logan. I hope I can call those two my friends.”

 

“Of course you can!” Patton hugged Virgil, before pulling away suddenly. “Sorry, you don’t like contact.”

 

“No… I don’t mind.” Patton gave Virgil a big hug and Virgil hugged back, melting into the touch. He felt safe, warm, and like he was home. But not his home. A different home, as if he had two: one with Patton, Logan, and Roman, and another with Thomas. And in that hug he felt like he’d never have to choose. In that hug he realized he loved Patton. And he was never going to tell anyone. Okay, fine, maybe Remy. But never Patton.

 

After they pulled away Patton grinned and said, “I guess we should get to studying.”

 

Virgil gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I guess.” They sat together on Patton’s bed, learning the geography of Alabama for some reason. Finally Virgil sighed.

 

“Why the fuck do we need to know the geography of Alabama? We live in Florida.”

 

“Language!” But yeah, I agree. Want to stop for now? We could watch a movie.”

 

“Sure.” Patton pulled out a laptop and put on a Disney movie: Mulan. They curled up together, Virgil hypersensitive to every place their bodies were touching. But after a while Virgil fell asleep on Patton’s shoulder.

 

Patton fished Virgil’s phone out. Why didn’t it have a lock code?

 

Virgil: Virgil fell asleep. Should I wake him up? - Patton

Dad: No, he hardly gets enough. Unless you need to.

Virgil: no, I don’t

Dad: Ok, just have him text me when he wakes up.

Virgil: ok

 

Patton went to leave out of the message app, but he got confused. Why was he texting with Logan’s sister? And Patton did something that was a complete breach of privacy. He read Virgil’s texts. And gasped softly. Out of everything in life Patton would have never believed Virgil was their fourth soulmate.

 

But he knew one thing. He wasn’t telling anyone.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look through other people's phones, damn.


	10. Chapter 10

<https://picrew.me/image_maker/41329>Let's cross fingers this works. A picture of Nico. Made with picrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter might be posted today. Depends if I can get the computer


	11. Chapter 11

Nico sat on a comfy armchair in Depresso. His legs were thrown over the side, and he was laying back on the other arm. It was his lunch break, and he didn’t have much to do. So, he surveyed the other customers.

 

His brother, and his brother’s soulmates all sat together around a table. Virgil was flopped down, his hand drawing something in spilled sugar… or maybe salt. Nico realized his hair wasn’t actually black dyed purple, but like Nico’s, was red. Without the dye they would look very similar, with the same emo hairstyle. Also he needed to re dye his roots. As always, he wore his black hoodie with stitched on purple patches. Headphones dangled around his neck. His pale skin was a contrast to the dark eyeshadow under his eyes. His nails were painted black.

 

Patton sat next to him. As always he was wearing a cat hoodie tied around his shoulders and a light blue polo. His glasses were round, Harry Potter style. He was sipping hot cocoa out of a blue mug that had a cat pun on it. His hair was curly and natural, and only a few missed haircuts short of an afro. He was short, and somewhat round, but in the way that mirrored his personality. He was wearing makeup too, a pink lipstick that popped out from his dark skin. He was also wearing a choker. His nails were chipped, but painted a pastel blue.

 

Nico’s brother looked as he always did. He sat up straight in the chair (ha!) as he listened to Roman talk. As always, his black hair was gelled firmly in place, not a hair hanging in his face. He wore a navy tie and black polo, as always. His glasses were the same rectangle frames he always wore. Nico hated how predictable Logan was. At least Colvyr could be counted on for changing sometimes. The only unusual thing about him were the nails Nico had done.

 

Roman sat next to Logan gesturing wildly with his hands as he talked about something or other. He wasn’t the exact opposite of Logan, though. His hair was also gelled into place, although much more extravagantly. But other than that they were pretty much opposites. Roman wore his same red, gold, and white letterman jacket, and his hair was dyed red. Pearls were in his ears. He wore red acrylics. Nico appreciated the symmetry of them all having their nails done, albeit in different places and times. It was cool.

 

Her eyes moved on. A couple sat near each other. She had seen the boy here quite a few times. His name was Remy. The girl across from him was, if memory allowed, Emile. Emile was also genderfluid.

 

Remy had long hair, and his bangs were dyed a hot pink. He wore silver stud earrings. He wore a leather jacket and was drinking iced coffee. Sunglasses were over his eyes. Nico had never seen him without them, a lot like one of her favorite  characters, Crowley, from  _ Good Omens _ . Come to think of it, he reminded her a lot of Crowley in general.

And Emile was a lot like Aziraphale. She sipped hot cocoa as Remy talked. She wore the same glasses as Logan, and a pink tie. She wore bright pink lipstick, a lot like Patton, and just like Patton it struck a contrast with her dark skin. She also wore a tan sweater vest, and a white button up shirt. She looked like the polar opposite of Remy. They were perfect soulmates.

She scanned the cafe once more. Most of the people were regulars she didn’t care to observe. But a boy, maybe 13, sat in the corner on his phone. He looked a lot like Emile, with the same dark hair and skin and the same eyes. But what drew Nico’s eyes to him were the snakes.

His outfit was snake themed. His black shirt had a two headed yellow snake on it, and so did his phone case. A fake snake was wrapped around his bowler hat. And then the fake snake moved. And he took it off the hat to pet it and comfort it. So it wasn’t a fake snake. And neither was the one around his neck. She got up to walk over to him.

“Shhh Clementine, shhh Hugo.” he murmured to the snakes.

“Dude, you can’t have pets in here.”

He looked up at her and said, in that blunt way thirteen-year-olds do: “Somethings off about you. And also no.”

“No snakes. Also what do you mean something’s off about me?”

“I don’t know, it just is.” He thought for a moment before blurting “Check your pronouns!”

“Nico is in her cafe, Nico is in his cafe, Nico is in their cafe.” Nico muttered, before grinning and switching the pronoun button to she/her. “Thanks, dude. How about your snakes are mascots for depresso, but if someone gets scared they go home?”

“Sure! This one is Clemintine, and this one is Hugo. I’m Damien.”

“Cool names!” Nico said, not telling him her friend Lillith had a snake named Clemintine. “Why’d you choose them.”

“They fit.” he said simply, and did not elaborate.

“Cool. One sec.” She turned around and walked over to Remy and Emile. “I don’t mind you making out, but could you not practically fuck on my chairs, please. There are children here.”

“They don’t care.” Remy said, but Emile was looking at said child.

“Damien!”

Damien gave a small, ashamed wave. “Hey, Em.”

“I thought you were at Emerson’s house!”

“I kinda ditched him because he’s really annoying?”

“Damien!”

“He’s a bitch!”

“You can’t do that Dee, no matter how bad he is.”

“He said you were still male, and he says aro/ace doesn’t exist.”

“You are never talking to Emerson again.” Nico snickered.

“Rem?” Virgil asked from across the cafe.

“Oh, hi Virge! These your…” he paused “friends?” Nico noted the pause and stored it in her brain.

“Yeah. Remy, Roman, Patton, and you know Logan. Guys, my idiot cousin Remy.” Remy placed a hand on his chest and gasped exaggeratedly.

“I’m wounded. How dare you?”

“Calm down, Shakespear. There are other customers who just want a cup of coffee. Also, can we talk?”

“Sure, gurl.” Nico walked out of the cafe and he followed.

“Ok. Are you aware that your cousin has soulmates?”

“Ones he’s never talked to? Yep.” Remy popped the P with a smirk.

“His three best friends?”

“Gurl, why are you asking me these questions?”

“Because he has talked to them, they just don’t know it’s him.”

Remy gaped. “Really?”

“I got him to. Logan’s my brother, and he got a crush on him, yadda yadda, so I took his number and found out his secrets.”

“Babe, if I didn’t have a soulmate I would kiss you.”

“Well thank god for Emile, because I’m a lesbian. Babe.” she mocked.

“You’re cool.”

“So are you. I’ll update you on Virgil.” Nico handed him a business card.

“Why do you have these?”

“For pretty girls.” Nico turned around and walked back inside.

“I think I have a new friend.” Remy said to no one in particular before going back in.   
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Patton hated secrets. He was naturally chatty. It was a weakness. So he had to tell someone. But who?

 

“Pat, tell a therapist.” Jasmine had said casually when he asked her. Iris had nodded.

 

“Where do I get one of those?”

 

“Your school has a counselor.” So Patton was going to the school counselor.

 

“Hello. I’m Emily Picani, and you are?” She was pretty, Patton supposed, although he wouldn’t know, with her long black hair in a braid and dark skin and eyes. Glasses framed said dark eyes.

 

“I’m Patton Watson.”

 

“Damien has mentioned you as one of his friend’s friends. And Emile as their boyfriend’s cousin’s friend.”

 

“Damien? Emile?”

 

“My children.” Emily said. “Why don’t you sit down?”

 

“Do you have a confidentiality agreement or whatever?”

 

“As long as it’s not serious, everything we say stays here.”

 

“I didn’t talk to my soulmates till a month ago, and there’s a fourth soulmate and we don’t know his name.”

 

“And why do you need a therapist for this?”

 

“I know who the fourth one is, and I don’t want to tell the others.”

 

“Ok, so you have three soulmates. Why didn’t you write at first?”

 

“I saw R and L on my arm, and assumed they wouldn’t need me. After moving to this school and meeting them I finally wrote on my arm.”

 

“Ok, and about the fourth?”

 

“Then, a few days later, the fourth one wrote, and he won’t tell his name. But I found out who it was.”

 

“How?”

 

“I texted his dad to tell him V had fallen asleep on me using his phone, saw he was texting with L’s sibling, and snooped?”

 

“Patton, that’s illegal.”

 

“I know!” Patton buried his face in his hands. “I wish I hadn’t!’

 

“Ok, so why did you find this out from his texts with L’s sibling?”

 

“Um, so we’ll call them N? They were encouraging V to write to us? Because L liked V or whatever?”

 

“I don’t know how to help. Um, I wouldn’t tell the others. Based on how V sounds, it might cause him to go back into his shell.”

 

“Thanks.” Patton got up and grabbed his bag.

 

“And Patton?”

 

He turned to face her. “Yeah.”

 

“Try not to break the law again.”

 

“I’ll try, Dr. Picani.” He laughed.

* * *

 

Roman sat on the couch with his mom, sister, and sibling. A romcom played on the TV as they did nails. Skye was painting his a vibrant shade of red, as Jada painted Isabella’s black.

 

_ Virgil would like Skye and Isa _ , Roman absentmindedly thought. Both were emo, Skye with their short hair straightened over one eye, Isa with it shaved on one side.  _ Where did that thought come from? _ It reminded Roman of when he started to crush on Logan at 12. A single thought rang through his mind the second he remembered that.  _ FUCK! _

 

But Roman just sat there and let Skye paint his nails.

* * *

 

Roman: Logan HELP

Logan: what is it?

Roman: I think I have a crush on Virgil!!!!!!!!

Logan: Oh thank GOD! I do to.

Roman: Really!

Logan: Yes.

Roman: Now we can both pine over someone we can’t have together!

Patton: You did this in the group chat.

Roman: WAIT FUCK THE ONE WITH VIRGIL

Patton: No, the one with me. Luckily.

Roman: thank god

Patton: while I can’t join your pine fest I can bake snacks!

Roman: Movie night?

Patton: Movie night!!!!

Logan: My place, guys.

* * *

 

Three soulmates were flopped on a pile of pillows, with Disney movies playing. Logan was curled into Roman’s side, wearing an oversized Fall Out Boy shirt that had belonged to Nico at some point. Roman wore red pyjamas, his arm curled around Logan protectively. Patton lay on Roman’s lap, a place he had only agreed to lie when Roman begged for him to join the cuddles. He wore pale blue sweatpants, and a Cinderella shirt.

 

“Roman, you’re like a disney prince!” Patton said at some point during  _ Sleeping Beauty _ .

 

“Then what princess is Logan?”

 

“He’s most like Elsa, but Elsa doesn’t have a prince.”

 

“Yeah, cause Elsa’s a lesbian.” Roman said.

 

“Definitely.” Patton and Logan chorus. Patton looked at Logan in surprise.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Of course Elsa’s a lesbian.”

 

“Patton, you’re like Rapunzel!” Roman said excitedly.

 

“Really!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“And Virgil’s like…” Patton trailed off.

  
  


“Whatever you say, he’s going to dislike being compared to a Disney prince or princess. But if you say Maleficent, he would probably like that.”

 

They all laughed. A few more strands of emotional connection were formed.   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Wicked practice was starting that day. Roman was super excited. Rumor had it that a boy was chosen to play Elphaba, however. That made him kind of sad, because Galinda/Elphaba was the best lesbian ship out there (he was casually disregarding all his other ships), and didn’t deserve to be made straight. But at least his love interest would be a boy.

 

He had arrived early to the auditorium. Only one other person was there, a lump in a chair with headphones. Roman didn’t bother asking who they were. He did, however, notice they were sitting in the chair marked Elphaba. He just sat down next to them and pulled out his phone, casually looking through Instagram. After a few minutes, kids started filing in. He was mildly concerned that the girl in the Galinda seat looked like a punk. After everyone was there, the theater teacher, Mx. Johnson, walked out.

 

“Welcome, everyone!” xe said. “Welcome to our production of Wicked. We’ll get to know names soon, but first everyone is going to repeat their audition for the other kids!” xe beamed and gestured the punk girl up to the stage. “Go ahead, darling.”

 

“Hi, my name is Sadie Kane, I auditioned for this for fun. I never expected it to go this far, but now I’m stuck. I will be singing ‘Emperor’s New Clothes’ by Panic! At the Disco, and then reciting a monologue from  _ Hamlet _ .”

 

Her voice was quite pretty, despite the british accent. But her monologue was exquisite.

 

“To be, or not to be, that is the question: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them. To die—to sleep, no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks. That flesh is heir to: 'tis a consummation devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; To sleep, perchance to dream—ay, there's the rub: For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause—there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life. For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, Th'oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of dispriz'd love, the law's delay, the insolence of office, and the spurns that patient merit of th'unworthy takes, when he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country, from whose bourn no traveller returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have than fly to others that we know not of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all, And thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, and enterprises of great pitch and moment with this regard their currents turn awry and lose the name of action.”

She was amazing. Perfect for Galinda, too, although Roman was sure if she said it out loud she would deny it.

She did an exaggerated bow and sat back down.

“Excellent work, Sadie!” Mx. Johnson said. “Our Elphaba?”

The lump sighed before getting up, revealing itself to be Virgil. Roman raised an eyebrow, but made no noise of surprise as Virgil approached the stage.

“Hey, I’m Virgil Sanders, and I’m going to be singing ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ by My Chemical Romance and reciting a monologue from Dear Evan Hansen.

And… damn. Roman thought Sadie’s voice was good? Virgil’s was… angelic. It was obviously pitched way lower than it was actually, but Roman didn’t care. Logan was similar in everyday talking. It was enough that Virgil was  _ using it _ . And  _ damn _ he was using it perfectly. Roman’s crush was flying through the roof. It reminded Roman of when he used to have a crush on Brendon Urie, a fact Logan teased him about mercilessly.

And he moved into the monologue perfectly, almost like water. A pause after “We’ll carry on” and then he started talking.

“Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be an amazing day and here’s why. Because, Because today, um, all you have to do is just be yourself, but also confident that’s important and interesting, like, easy to talk to, approachable, but mostly be yourself. That’s the big-like that’s number 1- just um just be true to yourself so- also though, don't worry about whether your hands are going to get sweaty for no reason and you can’t make it stop no matter what you do because, because they're not gonna get sweaty so I don’t even know why you're bringing it up because it's not gonna happen because you just- all you have to do is just "be yourself". I'm not even going to worry about it though, seriously because it's not like, it's-it's not gonna be like that time you had the perfect chance to introduce yourself to Zoe Murphy at the jazz band concert last year when you waited afterwards just to talk to her and tell her how good she was and and- and you were going to pretend to be like super casual like you didn't even know her name. Like she would introduce herself and you'd be like ‘I’m sorry I didn’t hear you, Chloe, you said your name was Chloe?’ and then she'd be like, ‘No it's Zoe, I said Zoe’ And you'd be like, ‘Oh, well see, I thought you said Chloe because I'm just- I'm very busy with other stuff right now’ But, but you didn't even end up saying anything to her because you were scared, your hands were sweaty, which they weren’t that sweaty until you started worrying that they were sweaty, which made them sweaty, so you put them under the hand dryer in the bathroom but they were still sweaty they were just very warm now as well.”

If Roman hadn’t gasped before, he sure as hell did now, because Virgil was… Virgil was perfect. He delivered the monologue perfectly. He would make an amazing Evan. He would make an amazing Elphaba.

“Fiyero?” Mx. Johnson said, and Roman got up to perform, still marvelling at Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: copies and pastes entire monolouges for word count  
> Me: this counts as writing :D
> 
> LUCKY NUMBER 13


	14. Chapter 14

High school continued. Everything was normal. Roman and Virgil practiced for Wicked. Roman would be lying if he said he didn’t love kissing Virgil, even if it was fake. Patton started working at Nico’s cafe, baking and such. Logan continued to go to college.

 

Everything was fine.

 

Everything continued to be fine.

 

The production of Wicked opened on May 22nd. The following chapter begins on May 19th.

 

“Logaaaaaaaan.” Roman lay over Logan’s lap dramatically as they sat on his bed. “You’re coming to Wicked, right?”

 

“Yes, 내 사랑. How could I not?”

 

“Yay!” Roman sat up to cover Logan in kisses.

 

“Roman.” Roman pulled away.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Nico’s in the other room, we can’t make out.”

 

“I’m going out, bye bitches!” Nico yelled, maybe by coincidence.

 

Roman raised his eyebrow. Logan sighed. “Come here, 소중한.” He held out his arms, and Roman practically jumped into them.

 

“Thank you,  _ mi corazón _ . May I kiss you?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

Roman took Logan’s head in his hands. He pressed a kiss to Logan’s right cheek, then his left. “You’re beautiful, Lo.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Logan said, his face red.

 

It was Roman’s turn to blush. “Lies.”

 

“Would I spread a falsehood?” Logan said, before placing his lips on Roman’s. “I love you.” He murmurs into them.

 

“I love you too.” Roman said. There is no ‘I love you more’. They both know that’s impossible.

 

They kiss for as long as they can, occasionally breaking for the flimsy human thing called breath. After they were done they didn’t separate. They sit there, arms entwined. They don’t say anything. They just sat.

* * *

 

Logan and Patton sat together at Wicked. They were there for their soulmate. They are their for their soulmate that only one knows is their soulmate. They are there for the play. Patton is, at least.

 

At one point during the show their hands became intertwined. Neither said anything, but they both noticed. How could they not?

 

They sat there through the intermission. Neither wanted to get up and break the spell. They checked their phones instead of sitting in the empty silence. Patton had a text from Iris.

 

Iris: Lily has her girlfriend over, just a warning for when you get home.

Patton: Olivia?

Iris: ya.

Patton: k thx don’t let them in a room alone with a closed door

Iris: I’m not

Patton: good.

 

Patton put his phone away as the intermission ended. Logan squeezed his hand and he squeezes back. Neither knew why. They just  _ did _ .

* * *

 

After the play Logan hands them both roses. He gives Roman a red one: romance. He also gives Roman a kiss, a sweet small one. He gave Virgil a purple rose. It had been much more expensive than the red one, but it was worth it, worth it to give Virgil the rose in his signature color, a rose that meant love at first sight. Virgil hugged him.

 

Patton gave them flowers too. A vibrant red begonia for Roman, and a purple lisianthus for Virgil. He also gave them both hugs.

 

Then they decided to go out to dinner at “anywhere but the diner”. The decided on pizza.

 

“Or…” Virgil said nervously “we could order pizza and go to my house?”

 

“Sure!” Patton and Roman said at the same time.

 

Logan joined them with a “Satisfactory.”

 

They walked to Virgil’s house. At some point Roman picked up Logan, and he was carrying him princess style. The quietly walked in the faint darkness. Roman was talking about the play, about how Sadie was okay, but somewhat rude, and about how Mx. Johnson had been a wonderful teacher “xe even made Virgil smile!” they laughed happily.

 

As they got there Thomas opened. “Virge!”

 

“Hey dad. These are my friends!”

 

Thomas beamed. “Come in!” They did. “Hey! I’m Virgil’s dad Thomas. And you are?”

 

“I’m Roman Flores.” Roman said with a dramatic wave of his arms.

 

“Salutations. I am Logan Young.” Logan stuck out his hand, and Thomas shook it.

 

“I’m Patton!” Patton gave a little wave and grinned.

 

“Cool. You can stay the night if you want.”

 

They glanced over at Virgil, who shrugged. “Sure.” So they all pulled out their phones to ask.

 

Patton: I’m staying at Virgil’s

Iris: K

 

Roman: can I sleep at Virgil’s?

Mom: sure

Roman: thx love you

Mom: love you too

 

Logan: Can I stay at Virgil’s?

Mom: sure

Nico: have fun ;)

Logan: I didn’t mean to text the group but ok.

 

They all responded in the affirmative.

* * *

When Virgil said his friends could come over for a sleepover, he hadn’t expected it to turn into all of them in a cuddle pile. Not that he minded.

Patton fell asleep during  _ Brave _ , Virgil during  _ Frozen _ , and Roman during  _ Tangled _ . Logan was up latest, and he turned off the TV and texted Nico.

Logan: I think Virgil’s dad is a YouTuber you watch.

Nico: ?????????

Logan: Thomas Sanders?

Nico: Really?

Nico: Virgil’s the adopted son he talks about?

Logan: Send a picture so I can know

Nico: [sent: The best youtuber ever.jpeg]

Logan: Yes, that’s him.

Nico: OMFG

Nico: gtg fangirl Lo, bye

Logan: good night, Neeks.

Nico: don’t call me that.

Logan sat his phone down, after putting it on silent so he didn’t hear the angry texts Nico was sending. His eyes grazed over his boyfriend and his friends. They landed on Virgil’s wrists. A small star was drawn. A very similar star to the one on his own wrist, the one Patton had drawn.

Oh.  _ Oh. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the writing style is weird, I was listening to Night Vale and it translated over.


	15. Chapter 15

Logan had made several difficult choices in his life. None had been as difficult as this. Did he tell his boyfriend about who Virgil was? Or did he respect his friend’s boundaries?

 

He decided to respect Virgil. Virgil probably had his reasons for not telling them. Who was Logan to judge? Okay, maybe he was judging a bit.

 

It was the last day of high school. The teacher had abandoned all hope of containing the kids. Mx. Johnson, who also happened to be their science teacher had said “you have to go to college next year. Do whatever the fuck you want.” Logan, who had come to school that day, and Virgil had both burst out laughing (Roman and Patton weren’t in that class), and xe winked.

 

They were at Logan's house, in the new library. Nico had moved out, but they had ordered their parents to keep the room in her spirit. Thus explaining the emo holy trinity posters and books.

 

They lay across the blankets and beanbags spread over the floor. The TV was playing the Harry Potter movies. Logan, as per usual, was curled against Roman. Patton had flopped onto Virgil’s lap, and Virgil was sitting next to Roman.

 

“What college are you guys going to?” Logan asked.

 

“Alan Turing University.” Virgil said.

 

“Same.” they all chorused.

 

“Wonder if we can get a dorm together.” Roman said, running his fingers through Logan’s dark hair.

 

“You, me, and Patton can get one together because of our soulmate status.” Logan said. “We can probably bribe them to let Virgil share a room with us.”

 

“Sounds fun.” Roman pressed a kiss to Logan’s cheek.

 

Virgil’s foot started tapping anxiously, but he didn’t say anything. What if they took his nervousness as dislike of them. Bu could he room with them? What if they found out? Without him noticing his breaths became faster, shorter, shallower.

 

“Breathe.” Patton whispered. And Virgil did. Slow, deep breaths. Everything was going to be okay.

 

“Virge?”

 

“Yeah, Ro?”

 

“That can’t be comfortable.”

 

“What?”

 

“You just sitting there stiffly. It’s a movie night. Here, lean on me.”

 

“Ok.” Tentatively Virgil leaned against Roman.

 

“That’s better.” Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil, in a way similar to how his arm was around Logan, but less tight, and less constricting. Virgil sighed and relaxed on Roman. He was comfortable, same as when he was hugging Patton.

 

“So…” Patton started. “Who here hates summer?” all of them but Roman raised their hands. “Finally, people who understand.”

 

“I like it.” Roman said. “ButI’m not going to judge.”

 

“It’s the dysphoria.” Virgil said.

 

“I don’t like the heat, personally.” Logan said. “I don’t have much body dysphoria, but I hate the heat. I do like the time out of school to read, or be with Roman. And you two now, as well.”

 

“Aw, you’re adorable.” Roman pecked the top of Logan’s head.

 

“Am not.” Logan said, his face red.

 

“Yes you are.” Roman said. “Back me up here guys.”

 

“He is.” Patton said.

 

“Don’t worry, Lo, I support you.”

 

Patton laughed. “You’re adorable too.”

 

“You’re all adorable.” Roman said, squeezing Virgil and Logan closer. Virgil ignored the blush on his cheeks, as if ignoring it would make it go away. “Can you believe it was only four months ago you two moved here?”

 

“No.” Patton and Virgil said at the same time, before bursting out laughing.

 

“What I can’t believe is that you and Virgil only had three months of practice for Wicked.” Logan said, bringing up a point he had complained about before, and would still complain about. “That is  _ not _ enough time.”

 

“Yeah, our school acting program kinda sucks. I’ve heard the university’s rocks, though.”

 

“Fun. Are you majoring in theater?” Virgil cut in.

 

“Yeah. What are you guys majoring in?”

 

“Animal studies!” Patton said, predictably.

 

“Physics.” Logan said, even more predictably.

 

Virgil murmured his quietly.

 

“What?” Roman asked. “I can’t hear you.”

 

“Art. And literature. I know it’s stupid, but it’s stuff I like doing.” If Patton hadn’t been lying on his legs, Virgil would have drawn them up and curled into them, pulling up his hood. Seeing how Patton was lying on his legs and Roman had unintentionally pinned his arms to his sides he just sat there, ashamed.

 

“It’s cool!” Roman said, and Logan and Patton echoed the sentiment.

 

“It won’t get me anywhere.”

 

“It might! Virgil, don’t be so upset about doing what you love. I’m doing theater.”

 

“Animal studies is mostly because I love animals. I don’t know how I would use it. I’m too allergic to cats to become a vet.”

 

“I have a second major in astrology, but I couldn’t use that. Do what you want, Virgil. It’s ok.”

 

Patton sat up and wrapped his arms around Virgil quitely.

 

“Guys?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I cry for no reason?”

 

Roman smiled softly. “Yeah.” Virgil buried his face in Roman’s shoulder and sobbed. No one knew why. Not even Virgil himself. He just cried, but he felt safe. He felt safe in the arms of his friends. Even if he wanted to kiss each of those friends. He realized that no matter how long he cried for they would be there.

Nico: hey Lo, I need help

Logan: Yes?

Nico: can i completely ignore the summer in my story if it serves no function to the plot?

Logan: I think so. Who’s your audience?

Nico: Ao3

Logan: Probably then. Just add ships and pining.

Nico: trust me I am.

Nico: Thx.

Logan: You’re welcome.

Nico: also brutal callout of ao3 users

Nico: it’s absolutely true

Logan: I’m basing it off you.

Nico: Even more true, fucker.

Nico: [sent: Gerard Way slow clapping and then flipping you off.jpeg]

Nico: night favorite brother

Logan: Good night, favorite…?

Nico: whatever the fuck you want. she/her, he/him, or they/them

Logan: Good night, favorite antichrist.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you live in the chicago area and one of your neighbors was blasting MCR really loudly... congrats you live near me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this if Remus triggers you, he becomes Virgil's shit boyfriend.

Their summer was fine. Roman went to acting camp, and Virgil traveled to London with Thomas. Nico angrily texted him that he should have told him his dad was  _ the _ Thomas Sanders. Virgil responded that he had no way to know she like his dad’s channel. It somehow became a Thomas Sander meme war.

 

Also Virgil got a boyfriend and the others started to see less of him. They all started rooming together, but Virgil wasn’t there most of the time. And Logan absolutely hated it.

 

Logan had told Nico about the whole soulmate thing, and Nico had confessed to knowing. And now Nico was almost like a therapist to Logan.

 

“Why would he date someone if he’s our soulmate?” Logan ranted to Nico over the phone.

 

Nico, who was in the middle of a busy shift at the cafe, just sighed. “Maybe he wants to distract himself from the fact he’s your soulmate.” He said, handing Remy his usual.

 

“But why? Also this Remus dude is a dick.”

 

“So you’ve said. Why?”

 

“He’s so controlling. We never see Virgil anymore!”

 

“I know it’s hard to be away from your crush,” Nico said, glancing at her crush Angelica from across the room, “but, Lo, have you considered you’re making Remus the bad guy?”

 

“Yes, of course, but I don’t trust him. He’s not a good person.”

 

“Go with your gut, Logan. It’s never failed you. Except when you thought I was dating Adam.”

 

“Fuck off. I thought you were straight.”

 

“How!”

 

“We didn’t know each other! I thought you were female!”

 

Nico just laughed and hung up.

* * *

“You know they don’t love you.” Remus said casually, about halfway into the first year of college. “They only want you around to tease you.”

Virgil sighed. “I don’t know, Remus. They seem genuine.”

“Maybe they’ve found out your little secret. Maybe they just want you around for the sex.”

“Patton’s ace.”

“So you can fill his void.”

“Or they’re just genuinely nice.” Virgil said, sitting down next Remus.

“You should just kill them.”

“Remus. That’s illegal.” As usual, Virgil was disturbed by Remus, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t think Remus meant anything by it.

“It’s not like they’ll ever love you. Not with your panic attacks and crying.” Remus put an arm around Virgil. “I’m the only person who can love you.”

And that was the moment Virgil realized that this was not a healthy relationship. And that was the moment Virgil realized it might be dangerous to leave.

* * *

 

Nico answered the phone. “Yeah?”

“Nico? It’s Virgil. I don’t know why I said that, you have caller ID. I need help. Meet me at the diner.”

“My shift just ended, I’ll be right there.”

* * *

 

“What’s up?”

“I don’t think I’m in a healthy relationship.”

The smile fell of Nico’s face. He reached over the table and grabbed Virgil’s hands. “What has the asshole done to you? Because I know Logan’s up for hurting him, and I am too.”

“He doesn’t like me meeting up with the others because he knows they’re my soulmates, he tells me no one will love me, he threatens to kill my friends.” Virgil sobbed.

“Virgil. None of this is your fault. This is all his fault. He is a piece of shit.” He tilted Virgil’s chin up and looked in his eyes. “You are not worthless. You are not some sex toy, you are not just your panic attacks. Am I worthless?” Virgil shook his head. “Than neither are you. I am not my panic attacks and depressive states, neither are you. Do you think you can safely leave this relationship?”

“No. Not alone.”

“Do you think you can tell Roman and the others?”

“No. Not them, or Remy, or Emile. Or dad.”

“Then I’m going to help you, okay? I know I probably wouldn’t be your first choice, but if you need help, I’m going to help give it. Do you know Emily and Delilah Picani?”

“Yeah, they’re Emile’s moms.”

“They’re also the best therapists I’ve ever met. Would you be comfortable going to Emile’s moms as therapists?”

“I guess.”

“I hate being this guy, but would you, or wouldn’t you? There are others.”

“I would.”

“Okay. Now, how are we going to get this piece of shit off your back? I know that it’s considered rude, but you can break up with him over text.”

“What if he posts it online and makes me seem like the villain?”

“True. Oh, another person with anxiety isn’t going to help, but here I am.” he sighed. “How about ghosting him.”

“He knows where I live.”

“Ok, not that. I could confront him, but we can’t count on me not having a panic attack, and that might make it worse.” Nico lay their head on the table, which was probably very unsanitary. “I don’t know. All the stuff I’ve read with dealing with this has a love interest save the day.”

“There’s no love interest in this story. Just a dick who is the human version of intrusive thoughts.”

“There are three love interests, but you don’t want to go to any of them.”

“They aren’t love interests.”

“They totally are, but go off I guess.” Virgil started laughing, and after a minute Nico joined in.

“Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. Even if we haven’t come to a solution yet, we will.”

“I just want to get you out of this mess.”

“I know you do.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

“Lo, Ro.” Patton said, looking at his two soulmates from his spot on the couch.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, Patton?” They both turned to look at him.

“I love you guys.”

“Platonically or…”

“Romantically.”

Logan walked up to Patton. “May I kiss you?”

“Yeah!” Patton said, grabbing Logan’s tie and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“I call next.” Roman said, sitting next to his kissing… boyfriends? He sure hoped so. “Do you love Virgil too?”

“Yeah. We have to get him away from that Remus.”

They all voiced their agreement before Roman got his kiss.

That night they lay curled together in Roman’s bed, happy, but incomplete. They knew what they were missing. They knew that they needed Virgil.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ NUMBER 2
> 
> 1\. What about that new video, huh. *monotone screaming* ALSO CLAP YOU FEET AND STONG YOUR HANDS IS A FUCKING PANIC! REFERENCE HOW DARE HE
> 
> 2\. Would you mind if I start a DLAMP fic as well, all it means is that I have another fic? I came to me in a dream, so God Themself wants me to make it.
> 
> 3\. If you don't think Patton would form a strong enough connection by now, TELL ME. But also keep in mind this is halfway through the year.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: non-consensual kissing, mention of forced surgery, deadnaming

Nico wasn’t very good at plans. Some people might argue she was, because she wrote good fanfiction, but half of that was improvised on the spot (and everyone could tell). So were her books. Having a plot planned out beforehand was hard for a mind that constantly came up with good ideas.

 

So when her and Virgil decided they were going to get rid of Remus, neither of them thought of the obvious: call the police.

 

Now, it could be argued the police wouldn’t hear them out, and this might be true. Virgil had no proof of Remus abusing him, and Remus seemed to be as good a liar as Damien.

 

Nico was tired of the police’s bullshit, but there was nothing to be done.

 

So Nico and Virgil were stumped. And when two depressed emos get stumped, bad stuff usually happens. Luckily, they were together, so nothing too bad could happen.

 

Except for a shopping spree at Hot Topic and Sephora, which was long overdue, seeing how Nico had a date soon, and was hosting a semi-formal party at Depresso for Logan’s birthday.

 

Nico was bigender that day, a not uncommon phenomenon. When she was bigender, she tended to stick with she, because that was what she had been called her entire life by her parents till she came out. The buttons on her hoodie did clarify that she was bigender that day, not just female, however.

 

So her and Virgil ended up at the mall, looking at emo merch. They had been idly chatting till the subject swerved to gender. Nico didn’t mind this. The subject often swerved to gender while she was around. It also often swerved to “yes, gender fluidity is real” and her idly showing off the swiss army knife in her pocket till they backed away.

 

Virgil, however believed in gender fluidity, which is good, because Nico had leant Logan her knife a few days ago, and was starting to believe he had confisticated it, and also because Virgil was a cool person.

 

“When’d you find out you weren’t cis?” He asked casually.

 

“Seventh grade. Sometimes she/her wasn’t right. My friends were cool with it.”

 

“And your parents?”

 

“I tried coming out to my mom. Thinking it would convince her I based it around dysphoria. She told me it was normal female feelings.” She scoffed, or it might have been a fake laugh. Either one fit. “I was in the closet till… 18. I came out a month after we adopted Logan.”

 

“Cool. If you don’t mind me asking, what was your deadname? I can tell you mine.”

 

“It’s no problem, and please don’t do things that make you uncomfortable. Stop. It doesn’t help. Don’t do things that are bad for you for other people. Anyway, Mom and Dad still call me by it all the time because it’s ‘gender neutral’. Hahaha my parents aren’t the best and I should accept this. It’s Afton. A scottish name meaning afternoon or evening.”

 

“How did you choose Nico?”

 

“Nico di Angelo.” she said simply, as she held up a jacket. “Will this make me look like Crowley?”

 

“Who?”

 

“You need to watch  _ Good Omens _ . It’s on Amazon Prime, and the best. I wish I looked like David Tenant.”

 

“They want to be him or be with him.”

 

“And you…?”

 

“With him.”

 

“Same for Logan.”

 

They laughed, and the conversation drifted into fandoms. After a while, as they sat at the food court eating shitty mall food, the conversation drifted back into gender. But not Nico’s this time.

 

“Remus wants me to get chest surgery.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he thinks I’d look better if I looked more like a real male.”

 

“Bullshit. I don’t know jackshit about boys, but you’re beautiful. Also you are a real male. Do you want to get chest surgery?”

 

“It gives me too much anxiety.”

 

“Then don’t. But, Vee? Try to disconnect chest surgery from Remus. Because one day, if - _ if _ \- you want to, I don’t want you to connect it to him. It happens. I connect blue plastic hair brushes to sending Colvyr to the hospital.”

 

“I’ll try not to.”

 

“But we are getting you away from him. Anything with your body, sexual or not, is your decision. No one should even grab your wrist or hand without permission. You can’t punch them, because if it’s not something sexual the court decides to be a dumbass, but he can’t.”

  
“Thanks.” Virgil took another bite of the mall pizza. It was bad pizza, but it was actually quite good for mall standard. Nico just took a sip of her starbucks drink (it was pink, a so not Nico color that Virgil had nearly burst out laughing when she got it) and checked to see if anyone had commented on her new chapter. No one. She tried not to sigh, she had only posted the chapter an hour ago. She flipped to another app.  _ Let’s see what bullshit Trump is up to _ she thought.

* * *

“Where were you?” Remus hissed, as Virgil showed up 5 minutes late for their date.

 

“I was hanging out with Nico.”

 

“Who’s he?”

 

“ _ They _ are a genderfluid lesbian who is helping me buy clothes for a party I’ve been invited to.”

 

“Am I your date?”

 

“It’s not a date type scenario. The person hosting it doesn’t want a big thing. It’ll just be me and some of their friends, maybe their girlfriend.”

 

“Then I see no reason I can’t come.”

 

“Because they don’t know you, and they own the place it’s being hosted.”

 

“Fine. And gender fluidity doesn’t exist.”

 

Virgil knew better than to argue as Remus pulled him in for a kiss. There was no consent. There hardly ever was.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be starting the other work, I swear. Would anyone mind if I put Nico in there too, or is that too much?


	18. Chapter 18

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to Nico’s so they can do my makeup before the party.”

 

“I thought that was tomorrow.” Remus didn’t look up from his book as he spoke to Virgil.

 

“Nope, today.”

 

“Tell me next time. Where is the party?”

 

“Why do you need to know?”

 

“What if you need me to pick you up?”

 

“It’s at the cafe Depresso.”

 

“Okay. And Virgil?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Remus looked at him. “Make sure you don’t put on too much makeup. You already aren’t a real boy.”

 

Virgil restained every screaming thought he had, and just said. “Okay.” And left.

* * *

 

“He did what!” Nico near screeched, and they slammed their fist into the table.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself!” Virgil said, flinching.

 

“Sorry! Sorry.” Nico grabbed their makeup and sat across from Virgil. “What do you want?”

 

“As much as you can without me looking feminine.”

 

“Ok.”

 

When Nico was done Virgil was wearing eyeliner, and purple lipstick, and the smallest bit of purple eyeshadow.

 

“How long have you been wearing your binder today?”

 

“I wore a sports bra for most of today, and didn’t change into the binder till it was time to go see Remus.”

 

“And how long ago was that?” Nico said, ignoring the fact he couldn’t dress comfortably around Remus so they didn’t yell again. They’d get mad later.

 

“Four hours. Why?”

 

“Because I didn’t want to make you not wear a binder, but I also don’t you to be in pain.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

They laughed and threw a suit at Virgil. “Get changed.”

 

The party was semi-formal, but Nico didn’t care in the least. They were the host, they could wear a tux if they wanted to. They changed into the black tux, pinned a pin with ‘they/them’ in fancy writing to their lapel, and put a black rose behind their ear. A claw dangled from one ear, and the other had a black stud.

 

They wore black lipstick, eyeliner, and the faintest hint of eyeshadow.

 

One strange thing about Nico was that they didn’t really like Queen. They liked a few songs, but not a lot of them.

 

So when they and Virgil arrived at Depresso and they put their playlist on shuffle, and removed all the depressing songs from the queue, it was a small chance that a Queen song would start playing. It did, however, so Nico and Virgil laughed and started dancing to “Don’t Stop Me Now” for fun. No one else was there, and no one would have cared. Everyone knew they were both gay and lesbian, respectivly.

 

No one should have cared.

 

Remus sat outside Depresso, and was the smallest bit offended when Virgil entered with a boy. But that could be Nico. But when they started dancing, Remus’ mind jumped to a conclusion.

 

Virgil had been lying about Nico and was cheating on him.

 

So as the other guests started to enter, Remus slipped in.

* * *

 

“Nico?” Virgil said, his voice filled with fear.  
  


 

“Yeah?”

 

“He’s here.” Virgil indicated Remus with a nod of his head.

 

“Fuck.” Nico started walking over to Remus, pausing by Logan. “Knife.” Logan slipped it into their hand.

 

The only problem with this is Remus assumed Virgil had seen him and realized that Remus had caught him cheating.

 

“Hello.” he said to Nico, in the fakest polite tone.

 

Nico pointed at the door “Get out.”

 

“Why? You making out with my boyfriend?”

 

“No…? I’m a lesbian.”

 

“Boys can’t be lesbians.”

 

“I’m not a boy.” Nico waved their hand over the pin. “Not right now.”

 

“Oh, are you some made up thing, so you get angry when I call you out on your bullshit?”

 

“No, I’m genderfluid. Get the hell out of my cafe.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Because it’s closed, as the sign on the door states. Can’t you read, or are you too stupid for that?”

 

“Why is it unlocked?”

 

“Because it has to be unlocked if people are in here. Fire code.”

 

“You can’t hold a party in here anyway. It’s closed.”

 

“I own this goddamn building, now get the fuck out!”

 

“No.”

 

Nico pulled out the knife. “I said get out, you dick.”

 

“You can’t threaten me!”

 

“I am. What do you call this?” she waved the knife. “Get out. Never step foot in here again. Now if you’ll excuse me, my  _ girlfriend _ just arrived.” Nico walked over to Angelica.

 

“Hey babe. Can I kiss you?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“What can I say, consent is important.” Nico softly kissed Angelica. When they pulled away they glared at Remus, who darted off.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“My friend’s abusive boyfriend.”

 

“Have they broken up?”

 

“They will soon. You look great!” Nico changed the subject, because they didn’t want to get Angelica involved. Remus had proven himself to be dangerous.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Kinda like Angelica Schyler in the musical.”

 

“Flattery will not get me to buy you cake.” Angelica removed their black jean jacket, showing off the entire red dress. She was beautiful.

 

“Fine. Want to dance?” Nico extended their hand.

 

“Of course.” Angelica took Nico’s hand and they stepped out onto the dance floor as a Fall Out Boy song started playing.

* * *

 

“Dance with me?”

 

“Logan! Um, don’t you have Roman?”

 

“He’s dancing with Patton right now. Did you know that we’re dating Patton now? But, do you want to dance? You look uncomfortable.”

 

“I’d rather just go on a walk with you, if that’s okay? It’s getting really loud.”  
  


 

“Of course. Roman! Going on a walk with Virgil!” He called, before turning back to Virgil.

 

They darted out the back door with a smile before falling into a steady rhythm together, hands linked.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of my other fic is up!


	19. Chapter 19

The streets to Sideston are confusing. Some wind, curving, and some are as straight as Nico, and some are as straight as Nico’s parents (very straight). No one who hadn’t lived in the town for a long time would get lost easily.

 

So Virgil clung to Logan’s hand using this excuse. Virgil could actually navigate pretty well. He had lived there for a while, the summer and quite a few months as well, but Virgil would take any excuse to hold onto Logan. He would take any excuse to touch his soulmates.

 

They walked in silence for a while, content in being close to each other in the night air. Then Logan finally broke the silence.

 

“Why did my sibling need a knife?”

 

“They used a knife?!”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“To threaten someone. I didn’t think they would use a knife.”

 

“Who, Virgil? I know they would use it to threaten someone. That’s what they have it for.”

 

“Remus.”

 

“Please tell me you’re dumping his ass.”

 

“Yeah. I am.”

 

“Thank god. That guy is terrible. Such an asshole.” Logan realized what he said. “I mean….”

 

“Yeah, Lo. I know. He is.”

 

They drifted back into that comfortable silence. They could hear classical music coming from somewhere. Maybe Depresso. Maybe not. As they walked they grew closer together. Neither mentioned it, but they both noticed. Both liked it.

 

They didn’t know where they were. If it had been light they would have, but it was dark out. Both assumed the other did. Both assumed the other knew where they were going.

 

  
Classical music still played in the background.

 

The streets were quiet. It was a school night, and no one was out. Just the two, walking silently through the streets, hands clasped tightly.

 

The only sound was the music and their breathing, which had fallen together at some point.

 

Anyone watching would be confused as to whether it was creepy or peaceful. It was both. Somehow, it was both.

 

Logically, Logan would be more scared to walk alone at night. It was drilled into his head that he  _ would _ be raped, no ifs, ands, or buts. Now that he was male it would be a smaller chance, but he still could. He shouldn’t have worn a dress tonight, but he wanted to impress his boyfriends.

 

But he wasn’t scared. He had Virgil, and he had his own knife (Nico was right, he had confisticated theirs). Logic was thrown out of the window when Logan was with his soulmates. Not all of it, but most of it.

 

Virgil had never gotten a stranger danger talk. If he ever got one it would be more “Don’t get kidnapped, we need the foster money”. He was with Logan. Virgil’s anxiety levels were about normal.

 

Even the classical music was comforting.

 

They walked. Just walked. They didn’t know how far they had walked, or where they had walked to. Neither wanted to check their phones. Neither wanted to ruin the moment.

 

If they had taken the time to look around they would realize they were near the college, very close to their dorms. But they didn’t look around. The only time they moved their heads was when they turned or when they glanced at each other. When they glanced at each other it was with longing, the kind of love that makes you want to die. The kind of love that screams, because it’s the type of love that never feels requited. And most of the time it isn’t. Neither noticed the other looking.

 

The music became another song, as music tends to. It was still classical.

 

Logan wanted to grab Virgil’s hands and dance with him. He didn’t. He just walked.

 

Virgil wondered what it would be like to kiss Logan. Logan was probably very good at kissing. Virgil wished he could kiss all his soulmates. But he couldn’t, so he had to imagine. He wondered if he could kiss Patton. Maybe. He’d like to.

 

The music grew mildly romantic. Roman can play the piano, Logan thought. And I can play the violin. We could do this song together.

 

And then Logan ruined the moment. He stopped, and said “Wait!” He let go of Virgil’s hand and fished out his phone. “That’s where the music is coming from!” He turned it off. They walked more. Their hands were no longer intertwined. Logan had ruined the moment and he knew it.

 

Logan wondered what it would be like kissing Virgil. This was useless. Logan realized whatever it was like, he would love it because it was  _ Virgil _ . “May I kiss you?” he blurted.

 

Virgil stopped in his tracks. “What?!”

 

“I asked if I could kiss you. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, you don’t-”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

Logan just stood there, dumbfounded. Virgil leaned in and kissed him. Logan was stupefied for a moment before he kissed Virgil back.

 

It was sweet at first, but it slowly became more passionate. Their hands moved till they were squeezed together. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths. If Virgil had felt at home when Patton or Roman hugged him, he felt most at home like this, kissing one of the boys he loved.

 

Patton and Roman had been looking for Virgil and Logan since Nico’s little party ended. They found them right when they were kissing. Neither was jealous. Neither was upset. The thoughts running through their head were akin to  _ finally _ and  _ about damn time _ .

 

Virgil pulled away from Logan, giddy and out of breath. They were both grinning.

 

Then Virgil saw Roman and Patton. “S-sorry.” he blurted out, stuttering, before darting away.

 

“What?” Logan said. Roman made to run after him, but Patton grabbed his arm.

 

“I don’t think he wants to see us right now.” Patton said. “I think seeing us would make his anxiety worse.

 

Logan just stood there, a tear tracing its way down his face.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for breaking your hearts. I mean, at least they kissed?


	20. Chapter 20

Virgil: Sorry Remus

Virgil: Can’t fucking deal with this anymore

Remus: Are you breaking up with me?

Virgil: Yes.

Virgil: Sorry.

Remus: I can post this all over the internet

Virgil: Go the fuck ahead.

Virgil: Add some extra abuse to this.

Remus: I’m coming over.

 

Virgil dropped his phone and ran to the door to make sure it was locked. He then fell to the floor in a panic attack.

* * *

Roman, Patton, and Logan walked up the stairs to their dorm, tired and sad. But when they reached the door they found a man pounding on it and yelling vulgar words. Remus Duke.

“Stop!” Logan said, his voice still hoarse from crying.

“And what are you going to do, nerd?”

“Thank you. Now stop. You’re scaring him.”

“What is he, a three year old?”

“No, he’s an eighteen year old you’ve been abusing since you got together. I would assume you knew that, but I probably shouldn’t assume anything about you. It’s not nice to assume things about people who can’t read.” It wasn’t the best insult, but Logan had plenty up his sleeve, most of which were quotes.

“Why is everyone saying I abused him?”

“You touched him without consent, told him he wasn’t a real man, tried to force him to get surgery, caused panic attacks, and I assume you forced him into sex. That is all abuse.”

“No it’s not. He never stopped me.”

“If he didn’t give enthusiastic consent, it’s abuse.”

“He let me.” Remus repeated dumbly

“ You know, you are a classic example of the inverse ratio between the size of the mouth and the size of the brain.”

“What?”

“I'll explain and I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand, you warthog-faced buffoon. If Virgil didn’t say yes, without being pressured, it is abuse, and in the case of sex that is rape. Or do you need the words to be even smaller.”

“Stop being nerdy, it doesn’t work when you’re wrong. Now say something right.”

Oh, Remus was really testing him. Did he not know how many quotes Logan had? He had more than Remus could ever imagine. “Well, I'll tell you something that should be of vital interest to you. That you, sir, are a  _ nitwit _ !”

“I know you are but what am I?” Logan sighed. This dude was impossible. And seriously? A kindergarten insult. What was he, five?

“Stop tormenting my boyfriend!” Roman said, stepping up behind Logan and wrapping his arm around him.

“Is that anyway to talk to your brother, Roman?”

“What.” All three said at the same time.

“Roman, your father is Diego Flores, correct?”

“Yeah?”

Remus leaned in with a leer. “So is mine.”

Everyone knew that Roman was sensitive about his dad. Everyone includes Patton. A Patton that was very mad at Remus for being an ass to his soulmates.

If this was a comic book there would be an action-sound-bubble-thing. A POW or a BANG as Patton’s fist connected with Remus’ face.

“Fuck off.” Patton said. “Go away, and never come back.”

As Remus ran off Logan muttered “Some cause happiness wherever they go; others, whenever they go.”

“Stop the fandom quotes, dear.” Roman said as he fished for his key.

“That was an Oscar Wilde quote, Roman, don’t be vulgar.” Logan said as they walked in. Virgil lay on the floor, asleep.

“Shh, don’t wake him.” Patton said, not mentioning that he had just punched Remus. They would talk about that later. It was not a topic for tired, scared men to discuss.

Roman gathered Virgil in his arms to carry him off to bed. Logan and Patton sat on the couch.

After a minute Roman came darting out. “Guys, I took off Virgil’s hoodie and-”

“He’s our soulmate? I know.” Logan and Patton said at the same time, before glancing over at each other in surprise.

“No, I’ll address that later. He has scars all over his arms. Self inflicted. And he has new ones!”

“New ones! I haven’t got any since I met you!” Logan said, at the same time Patton said:

“New ones! I stopped after I moved here and met you three!” Again Logan and Patton glanced at each other in surprise.

“I feel insanely out of the loop right now. You both…”

“Yeah.” This time when they spoke together they didn’t glance at each other in surprise. They just looked at Roman.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Have been for a while.” Patton said.

“Yes. Now.” Logan said.

Roman flopped down between them and hugged them both, kissing their faces. “I’m glad you’re better now. We’re going to get Virgil better too.” they sighed, and one by one they drifted to sleep.

* * *

Nico was cleaning up the cafe when Remus stormed in. “you again.” they sighed. “Fuck off!”   
  
  


“Are you the reason my boyfriend broke up with me?”

They got up facing him, dropping the garbage bag. “I’m pretty sure he’d prefer ex boyfriend, and no.” They leaned in with a malicious grin. “You are, dumbass.”

Remus scowled at them.

“Nice black eye. How’d you get that?”

“Fat black one.”

Nico swung at his face. Never had they been more glad they weren’t left handed (they liked the witch imagery). “There. Now they match. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Cafe. Asshole.”

“Why? Think I’m afraid of some girl?” he stepped forward.

“I’m not a girl. And one thing you’ll realize about people with vaginas? We learn self defense pretty early on.”

“I’m not attacking you, pretty girl.” he said, tilting their head up. “Just giving you a kiss. Maybe then you’ll get that you’re a girl.”

“I’m not a fucking girl right now!” They yelled, kneeing him in the groin while staring into his eyes to see the pain in them. “Now get the fuck out of my shop and. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Friends. And you, you fucking strexpet, are a disgrace on the beautiful pan and bi people like my girlfriend, and some of my friends. Now get the hell out of my shop, meinfretr.”

He did, and Nico went back to picking up garbage from the party. They were proud of themselves. That scum better not come back. Hopefully if he did Mona, Eli, Adam, or any of the others would punch him for them. Their fists hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

Virgil woke up in his bed. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been there before. Had he fallen asleep on the floor? He noticed his hoodie was off. Wait.  _ Wait _ . Fuck. Holy fuck. Shit shit shit shit  _ shit _ . Whoever had carried him in here had taken off his hoodie… and then noticed they were soulmates. He got up and stretched with a groan. No use prolonging the inevitable. He slid the hoodie back on (for comfort, it was quite warm in the dorm) and walked out into the living room. Patton, Roman, and Logan sat cuddled on the couch. Virgil sighed and walked into the kitchen. Apparently he  _ had _ to prolong the inevitable.

 

He made himself tea. Coffee for people with anxiety, Remy had joked. He missed Remy.

 

Not Remus, Remy. Fuck the Rem names. He’d just call Remus “The Duke”. He hoped that someone had dealt with The Duke. He went back into his room with the tea and slid his headphones on.

 

“The future is bulletproof. The aftermath is secondary. It’s time to do it now and do it loud. Killjoys, make some noise!” Dr. Death Defying proclaimed. The music continued: “ _ Na, na na, na, na na na _ …”. The familiar song was comforting. He mouthed the lyrics. He wished My Chemical Romance hadn’t broken up. He wished they hadn’t broken up a lot. His phone dinged: a smooth voice saying “Welcome to Night Vale”.  _ Cecil Balwin’s _ voice. Nico.

 

Nico: Vee, you up?

Virgil: Yeah, what’s up

Nico: So your ex came into the cafe with a black eye and I punched his other eye and kneed him in the groin!

Virgil: Nico! You could get arrested!

Nico: The second one was self defense the first was rage

Virgil: Why rage?

Nico: All the reasons you would be angry at him, and he called Patton “The fat black one”

Virgil: I’m glad you did.

Virgil: and the self defense?

Nico: he tried to kiss me.

Virgil: Oh god. Why?

Nico: he said it would remind me I’m “a girl”

Nico: he is a disgrace on bi and pan people

Nico: also Patton gave him the first black eye, now go talk to your soulmates, I am tired of Logan pining over you

Virgil: WHAT

Nico: Logan loves you, Roman loves you, Patton loves you, go talk to them

Virgil: fine, but you’re wrong

Nico: I am absolutely not, bitch

Nico: GO

Virgil: 🖕

Nico: 🖕

 

Virgil got up with a sigh. It was time to do this. Fuck.

 

Roman woke up happy. It smelled nice, like roses and ink. He realized it was his two boyfriends.  _ Boyfriends _ . The word made him feel giddy and happy.  _ They were his boyfriends _ .

 

“Wake up!” he groaned, nudging them awake.

 

“Why?” Logan said, burying his face in the crook of Roman’s shoulder.

 

“Because I want to kiss you two good morning.” Logan woke up quickly, and they shared a kiss, and the same happened with Patton.

 

And then Virgil walked out, quietly, his hood flipped up. “Hey guys.” He said sheepishly.

 

Logan, who was clingy in the morning held out his arms. “Join us.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Virgil sat down and Logan clung onto him. “Jeez, Lo, you’re like an octopus.” Logan just nodded into his chest.

 

“Virge, we need to talk.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Why the Hell would you hurt yourself?”

 

Virgil was surprised. He wasn’t sure if it was a pleasant surprise or not. Probably not. “Wait. You’re not going to bring up the soulmate thing?”

 

“Not yet. That isn’t good for you.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

“It really isn’t.” Logan detached himself from Virgil and rolled his shirt up to show off the scars on his stomach.

 

“You too?”

 

“And me.” Patton said from the doorway.

 

“Guys!” Virgil curled into a ball.

 

“Virge. It’s okay.” Patton said, walking over to Virgil and tilting his head up. They realized how close their faces were. “Can I kiss you?” Patton blurted out.

 

“Y-yeah.” Patton lowered his head and connected their lips. It was short and sweet, as opposed to the passionate one Virgil had shared with Logan. When they broke apart Roman groaned.

 

“I’m the last one to kiss him? Me, the passionate one?” Virgil rolled his eyes and twisted to face Roman.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Of course.” and they did. The one between Virgil and Logan was mild compared to this. When they broke apart they were panting and grinning. Virgil had ended up in Roman’s lap. “You, emo nightmare, are an amazing kisser.”

 

“And you, Princey, are also an amazing kisser.”

 

“Want to be our boyfriend?”

 

Virgil glanced at the others who were nodding. “Of course!”

 

“I don’t believe we ever got a proper kiss.”

 

“It totally was, but fine. C’mere, geek.”

* * *

 

The cafe was crowded. Nico and Adam were on shift together, complaining about gender and homophobic grandparents.

 

“I could be making out with Angelica and Grandma would call it friendship!” Nico joked. “I could be wearing 1,000 he/him pins and grandma would call me her grand _ daughter _ .”

  
  
  


“I know right.” Adam handed Kevin his drink and a kiss. “Grandparents are infuriating.”

 

“Our entire society had finally accepted all soulmates as true, no matter if the bible is full of straight couples. She’s stuck in the past!” Nico smiled at a customer before going back to ranting, but then four people entered the store.

 

“Virgil finally got with them.” He muttered, before yelling to the store “About damn time!”

 

Virgil turned beet red, but Roman dipped him and planted a kiss on his lips. The cafe whooped.

 

Nico grinned. It  _ was _ about damn time.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet I will write and epilouge or a Remile chapter
> 
> Won't update over the weekend, I'm going to my grandma's house and can't talk about queer topics. Yay!


	22. Epilouge, or The End of Some, but Not All, Things

All stories come to an end. Sometimes they make you think. Sometimes they make you cry. Sometimes they make you shout obscenities. Sometimes they are fanfictions that end with a closing note.

 

But they all end.

 

It would be nice to say that Remus ended up in jail. And he did.

 

Maybe he was caught with someone other than his soulmate. Maybe he robbed a store, or murdered someone. Maybe he raped someone. Maybe his soulmate recognized his abuse. However it happened, Remus Duke ended up in jail, and the world was for the better.

 

Yes, he had a soulmate. Feel sorry for the poor girl. She had a lot to put up with. It was a surprise she didn’t off herself. But she didn’t, and she had contributed to the world.

 

Virgil, Roman, Logan, and Patton finished college. They moved in together. Virgil is a famous artist, Roman a famous actor. Patton became a vet, taking meds for his allergies. Logan became a physicist. If they made jokes about him being like Carlos Palmer, that was none of anyone’s business.

 

They are going to get married soon. Patton is going to wear a dress. So is Logan. After the wedding Patton’s dress will be hung in a closet as Patton watches TV, cuddled with Virgil. Logan’s will end up on Roman’s floor, as they do something less decent.

 

The rings for each have a stone in what’s become their signature color (red, dark blue, light blue, and purple). Roman will take great care in getting them. Virgil gets Roman’s, because he was too caught up in the romance to remember to get his own. They will just laugh and say classic Roman.

 

None of them have self harmed in quite some time.

 

The man responsible for Ae-sook’s death is in jail. Eric is in rehab. One of Virgil’s old foster homes has been shut down. Diego is out of jail, but Roman refuses to acknowledge him as his father. Roman says that honor goes to Jada’s new husband, Jack.

 

Nico made Depresso a chain. There might be a Depresso in your town. Probably not. They gave the Sideston one over to Adam and his boyfriend Kevin. Nico Spencer is now an author. They're not famous, but they're well enough along. They're going to propose to Angelica in five days, at the zoo. Angelica is going to do the  same. Eli and Mona will fight over who mentions it in their best person speech. The honor goes to Eli, as long as Mona can talk about the time Nico threw a hairbrush at Colvyr’s head.

Emile is a therapist like her moms now. She specializes in couples and genderqueer people. Remy works at Depresso. No one is surprised. They got married the second they left college. Virgil jokes excessively about Remy’s caffeine addiction in the best man speech, till Remy shuts him down. Everyone laughs.

Damien has plans to become a magician. He says it’s professional lying. He has a soulmate, but Ellie is aro too. They’re the cutest QPPs Virgil, or any of the others, have seen in quite a while. But sadly, Hugo died, and Clemintine not soon after. Damien has two new snakes now. Anxiety and Compassion. One for his online friend, one for what he thinks his QPP would be if she was an emotion. Ellie has a tarantula she named Deceit after Damien. He loves it. They are really some of the best soulmates around.

This story has no end. No story does. But this story has a point in time when the action is smaller, and when no one would care enough to read it. That time is now. There will be more stories. Maybe in another world, another universe, where Logan, Roman, Patton, and Virgil have another boyfriend. Maybe in a world where Nico is a shapeshifter. Maybe in a world where the U.S. is ruled by a king. Maybe in a world where Roman and Virgil met before they met the others. Maybe in another world.

This other world is called Armageddon, The Declaration of Independence, and A Dragon. It’s also on this account, please read it.

But no story has an end. They just have a final chapter, a place where the arc is done. There may never be more to read, but there is more happening. Your life doesn’t end when your conflict is over. You don’t fall in love and have it requited to die. You fall in love and have it requited to live. But no one wants to hear about you living. They want to read the last words and sigh, because they are sad the story is over, but they are happy it ended then. They can imagine what happens next. They can say “I bet they had sex!” or “I bet that one was ace!”. They can say “One was trans!” or “One was genderqueer!”. They can live through your story.

Isn’t that what a good story is? One people live through. One they say: “I loved that!” One where they want  _ more _ but secretly know  _ more _ would ruin their views.

Some authors don’t understand this. Some authors say “Fuck it” and write more. Some write more, but they know how to make it good, they write more and add good plot lines. Some leave it.

These authors are, in order, J.K. Rowling, Rick Riordan, and I don’t know. Susanne Collins? James Dashner? One of those stories has a prequel coming and I don’t know which.

But every story has a last chapter, a last page. And, dear reader, I leave you with this. Your last chapter, your last page. Not the end, but an end for you. They have a lot more life to live. But you, sadly are not privileged to this information. Neither am I. If there is a God, or gods, They are. They, He, She are.

But this is the last chapter. So I say goodbye, and I hope you enjoyed.

Love for all of you (exceptions for truscum, terfs, nazis, etc. Y’all can go die a gruesome painful death.),

Nico Spencer, your humble author.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you loved this fan fiction, and if you didn't, tell me what I did wrong.
> 
> Please read Armageddon, The Declaration of Independence, and A Dragon. Please.
> 
> EDIT: Nico has glasses because I'm getting glasses they're just not mentioned pretend that's the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos or comment if you liked it!


End file.
